My wedding
by Azura56672
Summary: Kyoko and Ren had signed the marriage papers which was given by the president, who made them fool? Of course it was president! but what will happen next? will this make each of them confess their feelings to each other? will they come closer because of this marriage? for this, read it! :P
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo, guys! I am back with another fanfic! I know, I am back pretty soon; but what to do, I can't help myself! :P but, I hope you like my fanfic again and sorry, for my grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

Kyoko was walking in LME furiously while muttering "Shoutaro! what do you think you are! I will show you, yes! I-" she stopped muttering when she saw Kanae waiting for the elevator elegantly, she blushed and whispered "Moko-san" she smiled sweetly and started walking slowly, she kept her hand on her eyes from behind and said "guess, who?" Kanae irritatedly said "MO! Kyoko! stop being so childish!" Kyoko got depressed and big-big drops of water started coming from her eyes "Moko-san..." Kanae started panicking, but she kept her cool face and said "fine, you can do whatever you want" Kyoko's feelings changed immediately and was about to hug her when Sawara-san called her "Mogami-san" Kyoko turned behind and bowed a little "good morning, Swara-san" Sawara-san smiled and replied back "Good Morning, Mogami-san, ano, Mogami-san" Kyoko looked at him confused and Sawara-san speaks, "did you do something wrong?" Kyoko was shocked and she turned to stone and started thinking _'did someone got the information about today's morning, I punched Shou! what do I do?!'_ she replied while stuttering, "n-no, w-why?" Sawara-san looked at her suspiciously and asked "are you sure?" Kyoko nodded, she was averting eyes from him; and finally he said "you have been called by the president" her eyes widened _'oh, no! I am soo dead!'_ she bowed again and started waking towards President's office.

Ren just got off the car and he got a call from President "Ren, come to my my office now!" Ren was about to ask why, but he hung up... Ren stared at his phone's screen blankly after 3 seconds he looked at Yashiro and asked "did I do something wrong?" Yashiro was confused but said "how can I know?" Ren kept his phone in his pocket and sighed; he started walking while thinking _'what are you implying, boss?'_

* * *

Kyoko reached at President's office before 5 minutes, she was looking at her watch, while sitting in front of President. She was sweating because the President was starring at her intensely while drinking his tea and finally he asked "Mogami-san?" Kyoko answered "Ye-yes!" President looked at her while chuckling from inside "there is a job offer for you" as she was going to say something the door opened at exact 9 am and President knew who it was, he relaxed on his seat and said "welcome Ren" at this, Kyoko stiffens and turned around to look at Ren. Ren was shocked himself and asked "what are you doing here, Mogami-san?" Kyoko smiled and said "I was called here by the President" Ren smiles and nods and takes seat opposite to her _'I wish that I could just sit next to her, *sigh*'_ and then the president starts "Yashiro-san, can you read this agreement and let them sign; so that it can be confirmed that it is a right one" Yashiro takes the agreement document in his hand and starts reading.

As soon as he turns the page, he gets excited from inside, and starts grinning in his mind, he nods and says "it's perfect" President grins and says "then, sign the papers, you two" Kyoko asked "but what are those papers?" President replies "it's a job offer for 'My Wedding' and it is really important job for you two, in this you can learn the characters experience and you both will play the main role" Kyoko looks at President in horror _'even though he knows my feeling for Tsuruga-san, he is playing with me again'_ "bu-but, president, I don't think I can play this role" President looks at her with hurt eyes and says "Kyoko-chan, the director has only 3 years to live, do you want him to wait in vain?" Kyoko shook her head furiously and takes the pen and signs three papers, Ren looked at President in confused _'who is this director, exactly? and why are there 3 papers?'_ he takes the papers and read it _'Director Shinichi? is he really going to live for 3 years? seriously, boss, why do you always blackmail her?'_ he sighs and signs the papers without reading the last two papers. He keeps his pen down and says "let's go Yashiro-san, we will be late" with that he gets out of the office and Kyoko also gets up from her seat; bows and leaves.

* * *

President takes the documents and turns to the second paper and removes the sticker which was stick at the top and it was written _'Marriage Certificate'_ which was like a paper and then he grins "and till death do you part" and with that he starts grinning like an idiot...

* * *

As soon as Kyoko gets out of the office she get goosebumps and says "something is wrong, but what?" she ignore it and starts her day..

Kyoko was excited for the job of her new movie which was going to start next week but she was more excited about the advertisement which she signed yesterday, she enters the agency and says to the receptionist "can you tell me where is the conference room, please?" the receptionist asks "mam, whom do you want to meet and do have an appointment?" Kyoko answers "Ushio Kurosaki-san, and yes, I have an appointment" the receptionist asks her name and she nods "well, please follow me" Kyoko nods and the receptionist leads Kyoko to the conference room.

Kyoko sits on one of the seat and the door opens. Ushio Kurosaki enters and smirks with cigarette in his mouth, he throws his cigarette in the dustbin and starts the work with Kyoko.. In this commercial Kyoko was going to introduce a juice which was named as 'Tropic drink'. And her job starts!

* * *

After the commercial was done shooting Kyoko was happy and she walked towards the Darumaya, as soon as she reached there she saw a confused look on Okami-san, "Good evening, Okami-san, Good evening, Boss" Okami-san checked her head and said "Kyoko-chan, your luggages were moved towards at this address, and here is the letter" Kyoko looked at her confused but she takes the paper on which the address was written and the letter too, she looks at the address and her eyes widens, she opens the letter and it was written from the president

 _Dear, Kyoko-chan,_

 _Your_ luggages _and cloths have been moved to Ren's apartment because you are going to live there, make sure you take care of Ren because he doesn't eat anything at all and yes, congratulations on your marriage, have a happy life!_

 _From_

 _Takarada Lory.. :3_

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like it, please comment on what you think! and thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Awww, thanks for** ** _such_** **beautiful and encouraging reviews, hope you like this chapter too and sorry, for my grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 _After the commercial was done shooting Kyoko was happy and she walked towards the Darumaya, as soon as she reached there she saw a confused look on Okami-san, "Good evening, Okami-san, Good evening, Boss" Okami-san checked her head and said "Kyoko-chan, your luggages were moved towards at this address, and here is the letter" Kyoko looked at her confused but she takes the paper on which the address was written and the letter too, she looks at the address and her eyes widens, she opens the letter and it was written from the president_

 _Dear, Kyoko-chan,_

 _Your luggages and cloths have been moved to Ren's apartment because you are going to live there, make sure you take care of Ren because he doesn't eat anything at all and yes, congratulations on your marriage, have a happy life!_

 _From_

 _Takarada Lory.. :3_

* * *

Kyoko became stone, Okami-san looked at her and saw her stiffen she asked "Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?" she became gloomy and said "he he, nothing, I will be back I remembered some work, he he" with that she walked out of Darumaya. As soon as she got out of the restaurant, she rushed towards Ren's apartment.

Meanwhile at Ren's apartment, Ren was starring at the letter blankly and thought _'I should have read the last two pages, s***'_ he looked at the luggage and sighed "I can imagine how she is going to react" he sighed again and the door bell rang, he walked towards the door and opened IT and there she was 'The Great Kyoko Mogami', Ren smiled _*sparkly smile*_ and said "Ah! Mogami-san, please, come in" Kyoko's demons sensed the anger and the big drops of tears started forming in her eyes and she said "I-I-am SORRY" with that she sat on her knees and bowed deeply, Ren sighed _'Just like I thought'_ he sighed again and said "Mogami-san, come in, let's talk inside" Kyoko wiped her tears quickly and they got inside. He closed the door and asked "would you like tea or coffee?" Kyoko smiled warily and said "no, a glass of water is fine" with that he walked in the kitchen and poured water in glass and sighed while thinking _'Boss, she is unhappy with it! and he knew all the way that I can't control myself, but still he did this stupid thing' sigh_ and with that he took the glass of water in the living where he saw Kyoko sitting on the couch, he gave the glass of water to her and sat beside her and said "Mogami-san, I am sorry, I should have read the last two pages, I know you are uncomfortable with this, so we will talk about this to President by tomorrow" Kyoko nodded and said "I am sorry, too, even though I knew that I am not so good to be your partner but still I sighed it" Ren felt irritated and he asked "why? why did you thought that you are not good for me as my partner" Kyoko looked at the glass in her hand and said "because I am plain, boring girl with no sex app-" Ren interrupted her and said "no, you are a beautiful and interesting girl I have ever met" with that he hugged her and said "Why don't you forget about that Fuwa and just move forward" he started going in his dream world _'ah, what a beautiful smell she has, and her body, it fits so perfect with my- STOP! what am I even thinking?! here she signed the marriage papers and I am hugging her'_ he was going to pull her away when he felt the small elegant hands hugging him back, he looked at Kyoko and saw her blushing, he whole face was like a tomato ' _Kyoko! stop it! or I won't be able to control myself anymore, STOP!'_

 _'Hmm, Tsuruga-san is so much strong, his hands are so comfortable, I wish I could be here foreve...r'_ she finally realized what she was doing and pushed him away and said "I am SORRY! it was't my intention at all!" Ren looked at her seriously _'that was close, but what was that hug for? should I have hope? Should I think that she likes me? I don't think so, but it's so confusing'_ he got up from the couch and said "Mogami-san, you can rest for now, we'll talk to the president tomorrow" with that he walked towards his room _'that was seriously, very close'_ he sighed and got inside his room.

Kyoko got up feeling sad and said to herself "he is really unhappy, but what should I think about that hug? no, that must be because he feels sorry for me isn't it, yes, that must be it" and with that she goes to the guest room for rest.

* * *

Next day, Kyoko and Ren were in the car driving towards Yashiro's apartment, they both were silent, since they didn't knew what to talk about, should they talk about their laughable situation? or should they talk normally like nothing happened anything?

They saw Yashiro waiting for them, and as soon as he saw the car he started bouncing like an idiot. He got into the car and said with that irritating fan girl voice "Good morning, Kyoko-chan. Good morning, Ren" they both looked at him and then at each other; controlling their anger, they sighed and said in union with a frustrating voice "good morning" hearing their voice, Yashiro flinched and he started sweating, with the intense atmosphere in the car he kept silence _'I guess, I am in big trouble, what should I do?'_

* * *

As soon as they reached LME, Ren parked his car and both Kyoko and Ren got out of the car. Ren said "Yashiro-san, stay here, I will be back" Yashiro was upset and he said, "I want to come" Ren smiled _*too much sparkle*_ and he said "Yashiro Yukihito-san, please, stay here" Yashiro gulped hard and nodded. With that Ren and Kyoko started walking towards the President's office.

As reached the President's office they were greeted with Sebastian, he bowed and said "please, follow me, master is waiting for you both" they sighed again and started following Sebastian, as they got closer they saw President in a funky look, President greeted them "AH! here you are, my new best couples! let's have a champagne!" with that he opened the bottle and poured it into three glass and said "please, enjoy" Ren and Kyoko gave him _'he is an idiot'_ look, the president looked at them and said "what? come on, enjoy!" Ren spoke "President, what is happening, we are here so that we can understand" President stopped drinking his champagne and looked at him seriously and said "well, you both are married and you cannot get separated even if you want to because in the last contract which you signed was written clearly 'after signing this document you won't be able to separate, even if you want to' that means you are going to be with each other forever, and even if you want me to do something, then I am not sorry to say this that I can't do anything" with that he smirked and started drinking his champagne, Ren glared at him as he was going to say something, Yashiro came from behind and said "Ren! we are getting late for your photo shoot" Ren glared at Yashiro but looked back at President and said "you have to do something, you can't force Mogam-" he was interrupted by President "no, Ren, it's not Mogami anymore, it's Tsuruga now" he smirked and continued "well, go now or you will be late, I am not gonna do anything" Ren stomped out of the room with Yashiro.

* * *

Kyoko looked at the door which was slammed closed by Ren and she said "ano, President-san, you are forcing Ren into this, he doesn't love me, he has someone he loves" President stopped drinking his champagne and looked at her and said "can you give me more info about that girl" she nodded with sadness and said "well, she is 17 now, and Tsuruga-san is afraid to hurt her that's why he didn't confessed to her till now and he thinks that after he confesses he won't be able to control himself" President looked at her pitifully and thought _'my poor, Kyoko-chan, she didn't even found out that she was the girl he was talking about'_ but he still answered "it doesn't matter now, does it. It doesn't change the fact that you are his wife now and Kyoko-chan here is your modeling contract, the fashion designer got pretty fascinated after seeing the Tropic drink ad, which is not out in the public, so here she offered you this contract, it's for a year. You will be modeling for her fashions now" Kyoko looked at the contract and said "I hope it's not something like yesterday's contract" President chuckled and said "if you don't believe me then read it" Kyoko nodded and read the whole contract and then picked up the pen and signed the papers. And then she asked "then when should I start" President answered "from tomorrow" Kyoko nodded and was about to leave when President continued "Kyoko-chan, you should change your signature now" Kyoko sighed, she bowed and left.

* * *

After Kyoko left, President was enjoying himself "oh, this is so much fun. She didn't even know that she is going to model with her _husband_ " and he started chuckling idiotically.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it. Please, review on what you think about it... see you in the next chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: YAY! I am back with a brand new chapter! hope you like it and sorry for my grammatical mistakes, you know I am still trying to improve! teach me something guys! anyways, here we go! :D**

* * *

 _Kyoko looked at the door which was slammed closed by Ren and she said "ano, President-san, you are forcing Ren into this, he doesn't love me, he has someone he loves" President stopped drinking his champagne and looked at her and said "can you give me more info about that girl" she nodded with sadness and said "well, she is 17 now, and Tsuruga-san is afraid to hurt her that's why he didn't confessed to her till now and he thinks that after he confesses he won't be able to control himself" President looked at her pitifully and thought 'my poor, Kyoko-chan, she didn't even found out that she was the girl he was talking about' but he still answered "it doesn't matter now, does it. It doesn't change the fact that you are his wife now and Kyoko-chan here is your modeling contract, the fashion designer got pretty fascinated after seeing the Tropic drink ad, which is not out in the public, so here she offered you this contract, it's for a year. You will be modeling for her fashions now" Kyoko looked at the contract and said "I hope it's not something like yesterday's contract" President chuckled and said "if you don't believe me then read it" Kyoko nodded and read the whole contract and then picked up the pen and signed the papers. And then she asked "then when should I start" President answered "from tomorrow" Kyoko nodded and was about to leave when President continued "Kyoko-chan, you should change your signature now" Kyoko sighed, she bowed and left._

 _After Kyoko left, President was enjoying himself "oh, this is so much fun. She didn't even know that she is going to model with her husband" and he started chuckling idiotically._

* * *

After finishing the job being Bo, Kyoko was heading towards Darumaya when she suddenly remembered that it was not her present home anymore "ah, it is not the right path, is it?" with that she changed the route and started walking towards _their apartment,_ as she was walking she saw a store which had many beauty products, the one which got her eyes was the product which had rose on it, she stopped in front of it. She smiled and blushed a little, she touched the pendant which was in her neck and whispered "well, that brings back some memories, doesn't it" her eyes became sad and she sighed, she looked down and started walking towards _their apartment_ again.

* * *

Shoutaro was standing in front of Darumaya, he sighed and walked inside the restaurant and he was greeted with Okami, she bowed and said "then how can I help you again, young man" Shou replied "can I meet Kyoko Mogami?" Okami looked at Taishou who was peeling some vegetables, she sighed and looked back at Shou and said "well, she got shifted from here, yesterday her agency took her luggage and gave us the address and letter, Kyoko read the letter and address and at that night, she moved to that apartment" Shou's eyes widened and he asked, "do you have any idea, where she might be?" Okami shook her head and said "we asked her where she got shifted this morning this morning, but she refused to tell us because she didn't wanted to cause trouble to us" Shou clenched his fist and stomped out of the restaurant. He stood beside his car and tried calling her but she didn't picked up, he strongly punched his car and whispered "am I losing? Why do I feel that the little chance I had has slipped out of my hand? no, this is not happening, is it? s***!" with that he sat in his car and drove towards his manager's apartment.

* * *

Ren parked his car in the parking lot and got out of the car and suddenly he heard the ringing of the phone, he checked his phone but it was not the one which was ringing. He looked in the car and noticed a phone which was beside the driver's seat "how did I not noticed this whole time?" he picked the phone and looked at the screen, he noticed that it was unknown number _'The agency is closed now and I am home now, so that means...why is he calling at this time?'_ he looked at the watch and it was 9pm, he didn't picked up and whispered "well, it's too late for you Fuwa" with that he walked towards his apartment.

* * *

Kyoko was finished making dinner and she was about to pack Ren's food when she heard the door opened, she walked towards the door and saw Ren removing his shoes he smiled *sparkly smile* and said "tadaima" Kyoko felt chill down her spine and asked "ano, Tsuruga-san, why are you angry?" Ren looked at her and smiled *super sparkly smile* and said "no, I am not angry at _all"_ Kyoko asked with a confused look "did I do something wrong?" Ren shook his head and Kyoko remembered something, "ah, I need to call Okami-san" with that she walked towards her purse and started searching for her phone, she searched every corner of her purse and she whispered "where is my phone?" Ren smirked and asked "are you looking for this?" Kyoko looked at him and saw him holding her phone, she rushed towards him and said "thank you, Tsuruga-san" as she was going to take the phone from his hand he held it up high, Kyoko looked at him confusingly and tried to reach for it, as he was too tall she was not able to reach it, she said while pouting "Tsuruga-san, please give it back" Ren smirked and said "nope, not giving" Kyoko tried jumping to reach it, but it was of no use, she still tried her best but she lost her balance and was about to fall, Ren caught her and they both fall on the floor but the position was weird, Ren was on top of Kyoko by holding her from neck and waist, Kyoko's eyes were closed ' _why am I not feeling pain?'_ Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and saw Ren was on top her while holding her neck and waist; she stiffened and said "Tsu-Tsuruga-san! you can let go now" Ren realized the position and he sighed "I am sorry, here is your phone" he let her go and was about to give her phone when he felt something weird, he opened his hand and found that the phone was broken, they both looked at the phone for a while and Ren said "I am sorry, Mogami-san, I will give you a new phone tomorrow, I promise" Kyoko looked at the phone blankly and said "well, yeah we can't do anything, can we?" she sighed and said "let's eat, or the dinner will get cold" she walked towards the kitchen while thinking, _'that was close, that exploded my heart'._ Ren sighed again _'I just wanted to make her happy but here I am making her upset'_ he sighed and started walking behind her.

* * *

They ate in silence and finally Ren said "Mogami-san, I will do what I can tomorrow, ok?" Kyoko stopped and looked at her empty plate quietly and finally asked "ne, Tsuruga-san, do you hate all this so much?" Ren was shocked at her sudden question and was about to say something when Kyoko said "ah, I am sorry, it was something weird, wasn't it?" with that she picked her dish up and was about to walk towards the kitchen, when Ren grabbed her arm and said "I don't hate it, Mogami-san, you are feeling uncomfortable with this I know that, that's why I am doing-" Kyoko interrupted Ren "I am not feeling uncomfortable at al-" Kyoko realized what she was saying and said "I mean-" she was interrupted by Ren's sudden kiss, Kyoko stiffened and pushed Ren away and a tear roll down her cheek, Ren was angry at himself and he said "Mo-Mogami-san, I-I am really sorry" Kyoko shook her head and said "Tsuruga-san, why did you kissed me?" Ren clenched his fist and gave up "I-I love you, Mogami-san" Kyoko was shocked at this and she said "I don't deserve it" Ren sighed and said "I know you don't love me, that's wh-" he was interrupted "It's not that, I am not good enough to deserve your love beca-" Ren interrupted her "you are not plain, boring girl with no sex appeal, you are beautiful and amazing girl whom I have ever met in my life" Kyoko looked down and whispered "how should I tell you that I love you too?" Ren heard this and said "Mogami-san, can you say that again?" Kyoko was shocked "did you heard that?" she blushed really hard, Ren smiled warmly and kissed her again, this time it was a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart and panted hard, Ren chuckled and said "this is the best day of my life" Kyoko blushed, Ren hugged her and said "I am not letting you go now" Kyoko smiled and buried her face in his chest, _'I am also not letting you go, Ren'_ Kyoko blushed and she said "Tsu-Tsuruga-san, I need to clean the dishes now" Ren let her go and pinched her nose and said "yup, but now that we are married I think we should sleep together, don't you think?" Kyoko blushed and said "not now, I don't think I can sleep now" Ren smirked "ah, I am not listening to you now" Kyoko looked at his face and blushed again "Tsuruga-san!" Ren smirked and said "I will listen but only if you call me Ren" Kyoko shook her head furiously, Ren sighed and said "ok, then it's decided, we will sleep together" Kyoko was shocked "Ok, R-Ren, happy?" she pouted, Ren couldn't help but chuckle and said "get used to it now, my dear wife" with that he walked towards the shower. Kyoko blushed but she whispered confusingly "but who is the other girl which Tsuruga-san liked?"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, guys! and review on what you think about it! hope you liked it, see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for your encouraging reviews guys!**

 **Crazy4Animation/Elina: Thanks for the review! and btw I did ended the confession pretty soon, but don't worry, I won't end the story soon. ;)**

 **sara: Thanks for the review! and yeah, I will make sure that their life is easy and full of romance, but...I will add some spice in it, don't worry I won't add too much spice which will make the story boring. Keep reviewing! :D**

 **Guest: I will get more chapters and thanks for pointing my mistakes. You know I am still working on my grammatical mistakes. :( but don't worry I will improve them for you and yeah, keep reviewing, made me realize that I really need to work hard. Thanks again. :D**

 **And to all my dear reviewers, Keep on reviewing, if I made any mistakes point it out, so I will try to improve it. BTW your reviews really encourage me to do better. :D**

* * *

 _Ren smiled warmly and kissed her again, this time it was a passionate kiss._

 _They pulled apart and panted hard, Ren chuckled and said "this is the best day of my life" Kyoko blushed, Ren hugged her and said "I am not letting you go now" Kyoko smiled and buried her face in his chest, 'I am also not letting you go, Ren' Kyoko blushed and she said "Tsu-Tsuruga-san, I need to clean the dishes now" Ren let her go and pinched her nose and said "yup, but now that we are married I think we should sleep together, don't you think?" Kyoko blushed and said "not now, I don't think I can sleep now" Ren smirked "ah, I am not listening to you now" Kyoko looked at his face and blushed again "Tsuruga-san!" Ren smirked and said "I will listen but only if you call me Ren" Kyoko shook her head furiously, Ren sighed and said "ok, then it's decided, we will sleep together" Kyoko was shocked "Ok, R-Ren, happy?" she pouted, Ren couldn't help but chuckle and said "get used to it now, my dear wife" with that he walked towards the shower. Kyoko blushed but she whispered confusingly "but who is the other girl which Tsuruga-san liked?"_

* * *

Next day, Kyoko woke up with a cute smile on her face and whispered "what a beautiful dream it was!" she chuckled and walked towards the bathroom to get shower. As soon as she was finished, she wore a simple top and skinny jeans and went in the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ren woke up with a grin on his face, he was feeling energetic and was very excited to start his day, he took shower and got out of his room and heard some noise from the kitchen. He slowly walked in the kitchen and saw that Kyoko was making breakfast with a small smile. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he walked towards her and hugged her from behind. Kyoko was shocked and stiffen at the same moment she glanced behind and saw Ren. He chuckled and kept his chin on her shoulder and said "good morning, hmm, something smell's nice!" Kyoko stuttered "ano, Tsu-Tsuruga-san, what are you doing?" Ren frowned and said "Tsuruga-san? aren't you forgetting something?" Kyoko got confused and said "um, what am I forgetting?" Ren sighed and turned her around to face him; he gave her a peck on her lips and said "you have to call me from my first name, did you forgot?" Kyoko was still confused and after realizing she asked "don't tell me, everything was not a dream!" Ren chuckled and said "nope, now, call me Ren" Kyoko blushed a little and looked down, Ren smirked and placed his hand on her chin to make her look at him, Kyoko averted her eyes and he spoke "if you don't call me by my name than I might kiss you till the evening" Kyoko was shocked, he smirked and started getting closer and closer, Kyoko gave up and finally said "Ren" Ren stopped and gave her a sweet peck on her lips again and said while pinching her nose "you are so cute, sweetheart" with that he went out of the kitchen leaving Kyoko shocked.

Kyoko stood there in silence and asked herself "wasn't that a dream? or was it real?" she was smacked out of her thoughts because of the burning smell of pancakes, she turned to look at them and saw them getting burned; she whispered "oh no, my pancakes!"

After the silent breakfast they both got ready to leave. Ren asked, "can you tell me your schedule? so that I can pick you if I am free" Kyoko nodded and started telling him her schedule "Today at 9am I will be photo shooting for _Emi-chan's Fashion,_ and after that there will a meeting for our movie 'My wedding' so I will meet you there" Ren looked at her in confusion and then asked "wait! did you just said you are photo shooting for _Emi-chan's Fashion?"_ she smiled and said "yes, why?" Ren face palmed and said "who gave you the contract papers to sign?" Kyoko got confused and she replied "well, it was president, why, what happened?" Ren sighed but smiled and answered "because I am going there to photo shoot too" Kyoko was surprised and she asked "wait, so it was all planned by President again?" Ren sighed but nodded and said "I guess, but who cares now, let's go, since we are together now, it doesn't matter, does it?" Kyoko blushed and nodded. Ren smiled and said "come one, the car is waiting for us" Kyoko smiled and they both got out of the house.

Ren and Kyoko were in the car driving towards the photo shoot studio. As soon as they reached there, they got out of the car and Ren said "shall we?" Kyoko nodded and they both started walking. Yashiro who was watching all these got excited but was confused and he asked himself "what exactly happened between these two?" Yashiro called president and gave the information of Ren and Kyoko who were acting differently.

* * *

President was enjoying his playful time with anaconda when the phone rang. He picked the phone up and started hearing what Yashiro was saying. At every single word which Yashiro spoke made president excited and happy. He smirked and hung up, he looked at anaconda again and said "well, the new love has blossomed" he smiled and looked out of the window.

* * *

Kyoko and Ren were getting ready for their photo shoot, where Kyoko was wearing a beautiful white gown which was backless and was fitting her body very beautifully, she had a black haired wig which was curled from down and was also wearing a floral hairband, she had a light makeup which made her look more beautiful. Whereas Ren was wearing a white shirt with his 3 buttons open in front, he had a black shrug and black jeans on and his hair were all messed up.

Kyoko was waiting in the dressing room; someone knocked the door and said "Mogami-san, everything is set, you have been called" Kyoko answered and said "coming" with that she took a deep breadth and walked out of the dressing room.

Photographer saw Kyoko and was surprised to see such a big difference in her, he whispered "what a beautiful young lady! she is perfect for every scene" Ren who was making his shirt perfect heard it and turned around to see what the photographer was looking at, he saw Kyoko. His eyes softened and he whispered "beautiful as always" he looked at photographer again and said "then, Saeki-san, shall we start?" photographer Saeki got out of his thoughts and said "yes, now I am feeling that it will be really famous because of you two" Ren smiled and said "thank you" Saeki called Kyoko and they started.

The photo shoot was very sexy. After the photo shoot was over, Kyoko was blushing hard. She looked at the time and saw that it was 3pm. After removing her makeup she walked out of the studio and saw that Ren was waiting for her near the car. Kyoko rushed towards him and said "sorry, for making you wait" Ren smiled and said "no, not at all, get in" Kyoko nodded and got in the car. He drove towards the next location where they had meeting for their new movie 'My wedding'.

* * *

Shou was already in the car waiting for his manager to come, he was watching some news; suddenly Kyoko's face pop up on portable T.V which they had in the car. He stared at it hard and saw her drink the juice, she smiled and said _"Tropic Juice, just for you and..."_ she pointed at herself and said with a cute voice _"me"_ Shou was frustrated "urghhhhh, you and me, eh? whom did you imagine saying that, looking cute? for whom?" he was about to break the T.V but his manager interrupted "Shou! you can't!" he glared at her and pouted like a child. Shouko got in the car and started driving towards their destination.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko were sitting in the conference room, waiting for everyone to come. After 5 minutes everyone came together and was shocked seeing Kyoko and Ren waiting. They panicked and said "sorry, we kept you waiting" Ren shook his head a little and said "no, we just came" Kyoko nodded and they sighed in relief and sat on their seats. Kyoko and Ren were sitting beside each other when suddenly they noticed a familiar face smirking at Ren. Ren and Kyoko flinched silently and Kyoko whispered "um, Tsuruga-san, did you saw name of Murasame-san in the papers?" Ren smiled at Murasame and whispered to Kyoko "no, I am surprised myself we have to make sure he doesn't find out about us" Kyoko nodded silently and also felt Kajima sitting next to her, Kijima grinned ear to ear and said "Mogami-san, long time, no see" Kyoko, flinched ' _two enemies in the same room!'_ she smiled warily and said "ah, hello, Kijima-san" After hearing the name, Ren quickly turned to look and he saw another devil sitting beside Kyoko _'ah! what a coincidence! how am I going to handle the situation'_ he finally asked Director Shinichi "Director, we should start the meeting, shall we not?" Shinichi smiled brightly and said "well, yes, but there is someone who didn't came, so, let's wait" Ren and Kyoko got confused they searched in the room so that they can find if someone is missing and they finally found a chair empty. They were confused but didn't said anything.

After 15 minutes, the door opened and there stood a blond haired person, **_Shou_**. He frowned after seeing Kyoko and Ren but still said "Hello, sorry for making you wait!" with that he sat next to Murasame.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you liked it and please review on what you think about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! hope you enjoy this chapter too, and sorry for my grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

 _Kyoko whispered, "um, Tsuruga-san, did you saw name of Murasame-san in the papers?" Ren smiled at Murasame and whispered to Kyoko, "no, I am surprised myself, we have to make sure he doesn't find out about us" Kyoko nodded silently, and also felt Kajima sitting next to her, Kijima grinned ear to ear and said "Mogami-san, long time no see" Kyoko, flinched 'two enemies in the same room!' she smiled warily and said "ah, hello, Kijima-san" After hearing the name, Ren quickly turned to look, and he saw another devil sitting beside Kyoko 'ah! what a coincidence! how am I going to handle the situation' he finally asked Director Shinichi "Director, we should start the meeting, shall we not?" Shinichi smiled brightly and said "well, yes, but there is someone who didn't came, so, let's wait" Ren and Kyoko got confused they searched in the room so that they can find if someone is missing and they finally found a chair empty. They were confused but didn't said anything._

 _After 15 minutes, the door opened and there stood a blond haired person,_ _ **Shou**_ _. He frowned after seeing Kyoko and Ren but still said "Hello, sorry for making you wait!" with that he sat next to Murasame._

* * *

After seeing Shou, Ren and Kyoko had the same thought, _'This was the only person who was remaining, eh?'_ they sighed, and then the Director spoke "well, let's start with the introduction first. Kijima-san, please introduce yourself" Kijima stood up and started with a playful smirk "Hello, everyone. I am Kijima Hidehito, my last drama was 'Under last star' and I will be playing, Daiki Shinomiya, Akari's brother" with that he sat down, everyone clapped for his introduction, and looked at Kyoko who was sitting next to Kijima and Ren.

Kyoko stood up nervously but bowed and started introducing herself with a smile on her face "Hello, I am Kyoko. My last drama was 'Box R' in which I had played Natsu, and now in this drama I will be playing Akari Shinomiya, Daiki's sister and Hayato's fiance/wife, please treat me kindly" with that she bowed and sat down. Everyone in the room clapped, and admired her for her formality and her role as Natsu and Mio, except for Shou, and then they all looked at Ren with love and craziness in their eyes.

Ren was panicking because his last drama was 'Tragic marker' in which he was BJ, still he stood up and bowed a little and said with a bright sparkly smile, "Hello, I am Tsuruga Ren, and I will be playing Hayato Mutsumiya, Akari's fiance/husband" with that he bowed again and sat down, everyone clapped but suddenly Shou spat "Tsuruga, you didn't said which was your last drama" he smirked, Ren clenched his fist and said "well, Fuwa-san, after Dark moon, I went to America,but in between I still came here to shoot some advertisements and also for photo shoots. My mother is ill, and for treatment she is in America. My parents are more important for me. I know it was a big gap, but my mother was very ill, so, I had no choice but to go there and take care of her. I am not like a certain person who ran away from home, who also ditched his girlfriend, and also forget about his parent. I am not that heartless." He smiled again *bright sparkly smile* everyone in the room teared up, except Shou who gritted his teeth, everyone admired Ren and were also complimenting him, Kyoko sighed in relief and Ren heard her, he whispered "don't worry, I won't loose to the likes of him" Kyoko nodded silently and the introduction moved on.

Finally, it was Murasame's turn, he stood up and started introducing himself, "Hello, I am Murasame Taira, my last drama was 'Tragic marker' and in this drama I will be playing Kyouya Otori, Hayato's best friend and colleague" with that he bowed and sat down. Everyone clapped and, it was Shou's turn.

Shou got up with an over confident smirk and said "I am Fuwa Shou, I will be writing songs for this drama, and I am going to play Tamaki Yamamoto, Akari's ex-boyfriend" with that he sat down, everyone clapped but didn't admired his attitude.

After everyone's introduction was over, director spoke, "well, then, I am very grateful that you all came. You all know the story of this drama, so please work hard on your characters, I am expecting much strong sense characters which will make this drama more interesting and realistic, and Tsuruga-san" Ren turned towards Director and asked, "yes?" Director continued "I think you have shot some photos with Kyoko-chan, right?" Ren and Kyoko both nodded and director continued "I will be taking those for the cover page of our drama, Emi-chan is my friend so she will be giving me those photos by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, hope you don't have any problem, do you?" Ren shook his head and spoke "nope, not at all" Director sighed in relief and said "well, then everyone, let's meet on next monday" Everyone, stood from their seat and started walking out of the room.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko were walking together, Murasame was seeing them from behind and thought, _'have I met them before? They seems so much familiar'_ Kijima saw Murasame staring intensely at Ren and Kyoko, he whispered from behind "don't tell me that you are interested in Kyoko-chan" Murasame got surprise at his sudden appearance and said "no, I am not, they just look way too much similar to someone I know" Kijima chuckled and said "well, everyone knows them by now, they work in the same agency and are also pretty close, and because of her seriousness in her acting I think Ren has taken interest in her" Murasame was shocked, but said "he is a big star of Japan and I don't think that it is possible for him to take interest in some new comers" Kijima smirked again and said "why? doesn't the Japan's famous actor has heart too? and you yourself will be interested in her, after seeing her in character, anyways, see ya later" with that he rushed towards Ren and Kyoko.

Murasame stood there in silence and whispered "I am sure I have seen them before" with that he sighed and made his way towards exit.

* * *

Shou was already out of the conference room and was in his car with his manager and he smirked and said "I will make your life a living hell, Kyoko, be prepared" with that he started chuckling which was making Shoko uneasy.

* * *

Time skips~

Kyoko was in the Love me section/ room, doing some paper work which was given by President. As soon as she was finished, she stretched herself and got changed into her usual cloths. She walked out of the LME where she saw Ren, she was about to rush towards him, but she saw someone was with him, she walked towards them slowly and saw Ren with a girl, Ren was smiling and was talking happily with her, the girl smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek and walked away.

Kyoko was confused she walked towards him, and Ren smiled gently at her, and said "Kyoko, how was your day after the meeting?" Ren was about to kiss her when she stopped him and said "it's getting late, I think we should go" Ren got confused and asked "what happened?" Kyoko got in the car, Ren frowned but didn't said anything.

The whole drive was silent. As soon as they reached the apartment, Kyoko got out of the car and walked towards their apartment. Ren was getting more and more confused. He locked the car and rushed towards Kyoko.

Kyoko reached the apartment's door sooner then Ren, she opened the door and went in the kitchen right away. Ren got in the apartment, he closed the door and rushed towards the kitchen and asked "Kyoko, what's wrong? why are you behaving like this?" Kyoko kept silent, Ren was getting irritated now, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, he saw that her eyes were all teared up. Ren was more confused "what did I do wrong? tell me" Kyoko finally spoke "Tsuruga-san, you like someone else, don't you?" Ren was shocked and he asked "what?! what are you talking about? I love only you, Kyoko" Kyoko shook her head furiously and said "no, you don't" Ren was shock and was getting angry "who told you that?" Kyoko sniffed and said "I saw you getting kissed by another girl" Ren was getting more shock, he asked "when? I would never let anyone kiss me" Kyoko looked at him and she asked "then who gave you kiss on your cheek, just now, before I came out of LME" Ren started to remember, after he remembered, he chuckled and said "Kyoko, she was Emi the fashion designer, she was very happy with our poses so she said thanks to me, and without asking me she gave me a peck on my cheek" he chuckled more and Kyoko blushed hard "really?" Ren nodded and said "oh, god! don't give me a heart attack, Kyoko" Kyoko was embarrassed, she looked away from him and whispered "sorry" Ren chuckled and gave her a peck on her lips and said "let's have dinner" Kyoko nodded and started making dinner.

Ren went in the living room and whispered "today was a long day" he smiled and closed his eyes for a little while.

* * *

 **AN: YAY! Finally finished the chapter! hope you like it, and please review on what you think about it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too, and sorry for my grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 _Kyoko reached the apartment's door sooner then Ren, she opened the door and went in the kitchen right away. Ren got in the apartment, he closed the door and rushed towards the kitchen and asked "Kyoko, what's wrong? why are you behaving like this?" Kyoko kept silent, Ren was getting irritated now, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, he saw that her eyes were all teared up. Ren was more confused "what did I do wrong? tell me" Kyoko finally spoke "Tsuruga-san, you like someone else, don't you?" Ren was shocked and he asked "what?! what are you talking about? I love only you, Kyoko" Kyoko shook her head furiously and said "no, you don't" Ren was shock and was getting angry "who told you that?" Kyoko sniffed and said "I saw you getting kissed by another girl" Ren was getting more shock, he asked "when? I would never let anyone kiss me" Kyoko looked at him and she asked "then who gave you kiss on your cheek, just now, before I came out of LME" Ren started to remember, after he remembered, he chuckled and said "Kyoko, she was Emi the fashion designer, she was very happy with our poses so she said thanks to me, and without asking me she gave me a peck on my cheek" he chuckled more and Kyoko blushed hard "really?" Ren nodded and said "oh, god! don't give me a heart attack, Kyoko" Kyoko was embarrassed, she looked away from him and whispered "sorry" Ren chuckled and gave her a peck on her lips and said "let's have dinner" Kyoko nodded and started making dinner._

 _Ren went in the living room and whispered "today was a long day" he smiled and closed his eyes for a little while._

* * *

Next day~

Director Shinichi was staring at the photos intensely and finally he asked Emi-chan "are these two going out" Emi the fashion designer who was drinking red vine, kept her glass down and said with a sweet smile "nope, I was also shocked after seeing so much intensity in both of them. They were posing like they want each other so much that they can even die for each other" Director Shinichi nodded and smirked "there is something going on between them, I don't think that it will be hidden for a long time, don't you think?" Emi nodded and said with a sigh, "you are right, my friend, but I don't think that they both are ready to reveal it to public. Here, look at this one" Director Shinichi looked at the photo which was given by Emi. He found that this one was more strong than any other photo. In this photo Kyoko was showing her back to the camera and Ren was hugging her with his hand on her bare back, his head was on Kyoko's neck. Ren was looking at Camera with hunger in his eyes.

Director Shinichi laughed and said "in this, he is trying to say that ' _she is mine_ ' that's so intense, I will take this one as my Cover for the movie, Thanks a lot" with that Shinichi bowed and left.

Emi was sitting looking at the the photos which was on the table, she smirked and said "so, which should be taken as lead here? they are all so perfect, as expected from both of them, huh" with that she started looking at the photos again.

* * *

Kyoko was in LME, she suddenly saw Kanae walking elegantly, she rushed towards her and was about to hug her but Kane stopped her "MO! don't try to give me heart attack" Kyoko blushed and started to scratch her neck and said "Sorry, tehe" Kanae sighed and asked "Mo, why are you here? and what happened to your phone? I have been dialing your number from yesterday" Kyoko sighed and answered "well, my phone is broken" Kanae looked at suspiciously and said "how?" Kyoko averted eyes and said "well, when I was walking down the stairs my phone slipped out of my hand and it broke" Kanae looked at her more intensely and finally, she spoke "fine, don't tell me. I thought we were friends, but I guess not. Bye" with that she was about to walk away but Kyoko caught her leg and said "Moko-san, I-I will tell you, so don't go!" Kanae smirked and said "let's go to the curse section" Kyoko nodded while wiping her tears which was formed in her eyes.

Kyoko started telling what exactly happened but she didn't told her about the marriage, Kanae looked at her and said "is there something more?" Kyoko shook her head furiously and Kanae "I thought we were friends-" Kyoko interrupted her told her everything about the marriage and the phone, Kanae looked at her like she didn't understood what exactly she was saying, than she said "did I heard anything wrong?" Kyoko looked down and said "no, nothing at all" Kanae drank her cane of coffee and said "MO! didn't he bought you another phone?" Kyoko shook her head and said "we were going to buy it yesterday, but we didn't had any free space in our schedule" Kanae sighed again and asked, "so, when is your honeymoon" Kyoko blushed at the thought and said "MO-MOKO-SAN! why will we have honeymoon?" Kanae smirked and said "well, newlyweds go to honeymoon, haven't you heard that?" Kyoko became tomato and said "w-we do-don't have time!" Kanae smirked like a devil and said "oh? than I will talk to the president about it. He will plan something romantic for you two" Kanae got up and started to walk out of the love me section but Kyoko caught her leg and said "NO! if you say something to him this time I am sure he will kill us both" Kanae said irritated "MO! I am joking Kyoko, leave my leg" Kyoko looked at her with her big eyes which was full of hope and asked "really?" Kanae nodded and Kyoko left her leg, Kyoko got up from the floor and they both walked out of the Lome me section when they both saw Sawara-san.

Kyoko bowed respectfully to Sawara and said "Good morning, Sawara-san" Sawara bowed a little and greeted both Kyoko and Kanae, and then he spoke "Kyoko-chan you have got an offer for MV" Kyoko smiled happily and said "really? whose MV is it?" Sawara smiled and said "it's for VG" Kyoko's ghost started coming out "what did you said?" Sawara started sweating and said again "f-for VG a.k.a Vie Ghoul" Kyoko's ghosts were about to attack Swara but Sawara said "Kyoko-chan, they are getting really famous these days. There is no one who don't see their MVs, you can get famous too" Kyoko looked at Sawara and asked with her twinkling eyes "really? I can get famous too?" Sawara nodded, Kanae looked at the time and said "well, then I will leave now" with that she left Kyoko and Sawara alone, Kyoko smiled sheepishly and said "ok, I-I will accept the offer, when is the shooting for the MV" Sawara sighed in relief and said, "well, it is tomorrow at 1pm" Kyoko sighed and said "o-ok, than excuse me, Sawara-san" she started walking nervously towards the exit.

* * *

After the job of being Bo, Kyoko bowed to everyone present in the dressing room and said "Nice work" they did the same and left. She removed the costume of Bo and headed towards the exit, _'urghhh, what will Tsuruga-san think when I will tell him that I am going to participate in VG's MV, He will probably be angry!'_ she sighed and started walking towards home.

Kyoko was in the apartment making dinner. She didn't heard the noise of the front door because she was busy thinking about what will Ren do after hearing the news of VG's MV.

Ren saw Kyoko was busy making dinner but he also noticed that something was off with her facial expression. He hugged her from behind and whispered "tadaima" Kyoko was surprised by his action and she stammered "O-Okaeri" Ren smiled and asked "how was your day today?" Kyoko flinched at the question which gave the sign that something weird happened. She replied "w-well, i-it was good. How about your's" Ren frowned at her answer and asked "was your day really good? or are you just making me fool?" Kyoko flinched again and answered "n-no, it was really good" Ren made her face him and asked "really?" Kyoko averted eyes and said "re-really" Ren looked at her suspiciously but didn't asked further and said "okay, but guess what?" Kyoko looked at him confused "what?" Ren smiled and said, "close your eyes" Kyoko did what she was told.

Ren brought her right hand in front and placed a phone on her palm, Kyoko opened her eyes and looked at the light blue phone in her hand which had a cute key chain hanging on the left. Kyoko smiled sweetly and said "Thank you, R-Ren" Ren smiled and said "well, where is my kiss? I made you happy, right? so give me a kiss as a payment" Kyoko blushed at the sentenced and said "n-no, I am not gonna give you the kiss because you were the one who broke my phone not me" Ren looked at her surprised and said "when did you started saying these things?" Kyoko smiled and said "after I married you" Ren was shocked, he didn't knew what to say next, he smirked again and pulled Kyoko close to him and said, "well, I am going to get my reward, no matter what" with that he kissed her, Kyoko giggled because for some reason it tickled her a little.

After few seconds they pulled apart and Ren whispered "well, that's better" with that he walked out of the kitchen. Kyoko giggled and continued doing her job.

For some reason the dinner went in awkward silence. Ren was sitting on the couch and he knew that Kyoko wanted to say something but she was hesitating. He didn't forced her to say anything but than he gave up and asked Kyoko who was sitting beside him, "Kyoko, do you want to say something?" Kyoko flinched again and said "n-no, it's nothing at all" Ren sighed and said "Kyoko, stop hiding and say it" Kyoko sighed and said, "I-I will.." Ren encouraged her "yes? you what? take your time and tell me" Kyoko tried again "I will be working in the VG's MV" Ren's smile fade away from his face and said "you, what? did I heard wrong?" Kyoko played with her fingers nervously and said "n-no, absolutely no-not" Ren placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him and said "are you really serious? that guy was about stripping you in the past and you are going to work in his MV? why, just tell me? and no lies, Kyoko" Kyoko answered "w-well, Sa-sawara-san said that it might be good if I work for VG and that will make me successful, that's why I said Y-yes" Ren tried not to let Kuon out and said "does Sawara-san know what happened in the past? no, right? at least you knew! than why didn't you used you brain for once. What if he do something to you again?" Kyoko looked at him and said "no, he won't do anything" Ren sighed and said "how can you be so sure? he even wanted the chocolates from you on Valentine day, why are you being so careless?" "I know what I am doing. He won't harm me this time I know that because there will be many people around us" Ren was really furious this time "I would have been relieved if you were working with that Fuwa, at least he is not that dangerous than that guy" Kyoko looked away and said "But now I can't change anything" Ren sighed and said "Fine! do whatever you want but call me if something happens, and if he do something this time I seriously won't let him go alive" Kyoko was shocked at his words. She just nodded because she didn't knew what to say to him.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, guys! hope you enjoyed it, and review on what you think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for your reviews! hope you enjoy this chapter too and sorry for my grammatical mistakes. Also, thanks for pointing my mistakes, I will try to improve it!**

* * *

 _"you, what? did I heard wrong?" Kyoko played with her fingers nervously and said "n-no, absolutely no-not" Ren placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him and said "are you really serious? that guy was about stripping you in the past and you are going to work in his MV? why, just tell me? and no lies, Kyoko" Kyoko answered "w-well, Sa-sawara-san said that it might be good if I work for VG and that will make me successful, that's why I said Y-yes" Ren tried not to let Kuon out and said "does Sawara-san know what happened in the past? no, right? at least you knew! than why didn't you used you brain for once. What if he do something to you again?" Kyoko looked at him and said "no, he won't do anything" Ren sighed and said "how can you be so sure? he even wanted the chocolates from you on Valentine day, why are you being so careless?" "I know what I am doing. He won't harm me this time I know that because there will be many people around us" Ren was really furious this time "I would have been relieved if you were working with that Fuwa, at least he is not that dangerous than that guy" Kyoko looked away and said "But now I can't change anything" Ren sighed and said "Fine! do whatever you want but call me if something happens, and if he do something this time I seriously won't let him go alive" Kyoko was shocked at his words. She just nodded because she didn't knew what to say to him._

* * *

Kyoko woke up early. She got into the kitchen after having shower and made breakfast. She packed Ren breakfast and wrote a small letter which said _"Eat it! You might be hungry, I am going early today because..Sawara-san called me to do some paper work which was given by the president, from Kyoko :)"_ She nodded and took her purse and walked out of the apartment.

Ren heard the noise of the living room's door being shut. He walked out of his room and called "Kyoko, can you bring me-" he stopped when he saw a paper on the table. He picked it up and read it, he sighed and walked into the kitchen and saw the plate which was wrapped with plastic, he sighed again and said "what an idiot, she thinks that I will accept her excuse, huh?" Ren had his breakfast and got ready for his day.

As he was ready, he whispered while walking towards the door "VG, eh? make sure you don't do something stupid because my eyes are on you" with that he walked out of his apartment.

* * *

Shou was sitting on the couch, when a certain magazine caught his eye, he walked towards the desk where the magazine was lying. He picked it up and whispered "Shoko even read this kind of magazines. What's so interesting about it?" The cover was of a model, he smirked and opened the magazine when he suddenly saw the photo of Kyoko and Ren, it was the cover of their new drama 'My wedding'. Sho was getting hot because of anger, on the next page was Director Shinichi who said, "I am pretty impress with the cover! I am hoping for more amazing surprise which will be given by my character" Sho looked at the cover again and shouted "What is this! Why are they so comfortable?!Urghhhhh, Kyoko, you-you... I won't let you be of anyone, because you are mine! and MINE, only!"

Hearing the furious voice of Sho, Shoko came rushing and covered her mouth with her hand in shock and asked "Sh-Sho, you saw that?" The monster Sho turned towards Shoko and yelled "what?! when is the press for the drama 'My wedding.' I want to go there as quick as possible" Shoko gulped and answered "it's at 6pm, but Sho you-you can't go with a face like that" Sho glared at her and asked "what face?! do you think that I am ugly? shut up! I am more handsome than anyone in this whole universe" with that he walked out of the room. Shoko sighed and picked the magazine up and looked at the cover of My wedding, she whispered, "I wonder what will happen after the shooting starts? It will be like a storm" she sighed again. She keeps the magazine down and rushed behind Sho.

* * *

Kyoko was in the conference room with the producer and they were both waiting for Vie Ghoul to arrive. Producer Yamato smiled and said "do you know, Reino, Mogami-san?" Kyoko tried her best to control her ghost, "ye-yes, I do" Yamato smiled and said "well, we are only going to shoot his MV. Actually, Vie Ghoul said that they were going to sing this song together but because of Reino's strong voice they decided to let Reino sing it. I hope you don't have any problem with this" Kyoko shook her head and said "no, I don't. It is my job to give my best and I won't let you down, Ichigo-san **(it's his last name)** " Yamato nodded and Kyoko thought _'why can't it be someone else? I can handle anyone but not him!'_

At 1:05pm the door opened and there stood Reino with his hand in the pocket. He smirked after seeing Kyoko and said "hello, Kyoko. It's been a while, isn't it?" with that he sat beside her and the producer started "well, let's start with the story of the MV, shall we?" Kyoko nodded, Reino was starring at her for a long time when he said "Please do" with that the producer started:~

"There was a poor girl who was hated by everyone. She had no friends but had her own sadness, She always smiled and faced her problems. But one day, when she was bullied by some high school girls, she was saved by a guy. For her he was a god who was her shining armor, he asked her 'are you alright?' she came to her senses and said 'yes, thank you for everything' from that day they became friends, although they were hated by all students in the high school, they still stood for each other. They both soon realized that they were in love with each other.

One night the guy called the girl and asked 'can we meet tomorrow by evening?' the girl got excited and said 'yes, I also want to meet you, I want to say something to you' the guy smiled and said 'what a coincidence! I also want to say something, well, then good night' with that they smiled and chuckled like idiots in their own room.

The next day they both brought something for each other as a gift so that they can confess. They saw each other at the opposite side of the road, they waved at each other. The guy crossed the road, he was nervous but gave her the ring and said 'will you be my girlfriend?' the girl was so happy that she hugged and said 'yes' but when the girl hugged him, the guy lost his balance and they both were on the road. They were about to go on the safe side but a drunken driver hit them and they both died. But before they died they both smiled at each other and whispered 'I-I- guess *cough* it was o-our- des-desti-ny' the girl held the ring tightly in her hand and with that they gave out their last breadth together"

Kyoko who was listening the story became white as ghost and she asked "do we seriously have to choose a love story? can't we choose something full of hatred?" the producer looked at her confused and said "no, we can't because the song has the same meaning as this story, so we can't change it, why? do you have any problem, like do you have the phobia of love?" Kyoko shook her head furiously and said "it's alright but-" Reino interrupted her and said "I thought you were the best actress who can take any story and can make the character more realistic, but anyway, I don't have any problem with the story, producer" The producer nodded and looked at Kyoko, Kyoko sighed and said "well, I-I" she sighed again and said "I don't have any problem with the story, Ichigo-san" The producer beamed and said "then what are we waiting for? let's start!" Reino nodded and Kyoko sighed again, he looked at Kyoko and said "I hope to see something more interesting in you" Kyoko glared at him. Reino smirked and walked out of the room. Producer looked at Kyoko and said "Mogami-san, let's go, you are the strength of this MV. So, please, co-operate with us" Kyoko smiled and said "yes, and please treat me kindly" with that she bowed. The producer smiled and said "let's go, now" Kyoko nodded and they both walked out of the room.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like it and please review on what you think about it because it really, really encourages me! so, see ya all in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter, and sorry for my grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 _Kyoko who was listening the story became white as ghost and she asked "do we seriously have to choose a love story? can't we choose something full of hatred?" the producer looked at her confused and said "no, we can't because the song has the same meaning as this story, so we can't change it, why? do you have any problem, like do you have the phobia of love?" Kyoko shook her head furiously and said "it's alright but-" Reino interrupted her and said "I thought you were the best actress who can take any story and can make the character more realistic, but anyway, I don't have any problem with the story, producer" The producer nodded and looked at Kyoko, Kyoko sighed and said "well, I-I" she sighed again and said "I don't have any problem with the story, Ichigo-san" The producer beamed and said "then what are we waiting for? let's start!" Reino nodded and Kyoko sighed again, he looked at Kyoko and said "I hope to see something more interesting in you" Kyoko glared at him. Reino smirked and walked out of the room. Producer looked at Kyoko and said "Mogami-san, let's go, you are the strength of this MV. So, please, co-operate with us" Kyoko smiled and said "yes, and please treat me kindly" with that she bowed. The producer smiled and said "let's go, now" Kyoko nodded and they both walked out of the room._

* * *

"ACTION!" The director shouted.

Kyoko got into her character and walked towards Reino and tapped his shoulder cutely. Reino turned around and was surprised, he smiled and they both walked towards the garden.

They sat on the bench pretty close, Reino pointed at the lake where he saw a swan. Kyoko looked at the swan and smiled with her beautiful warm eyes she turned towards Reino and noticed that he was not looking at the lake but at her, Reino slowly started to come closer, at this Kyoko's eyes widened and she was about to push him but the director said "CUT! OK!" Kyoko sighed in relief and Reino smirked evilly and whispered "I hope you have not fallen for me" Kyoko glared at Reino and said "never in a million years" with that she stood up and walked towards the producer who were about to look at the scene which was shot.

 _'I was thinking of Ren the whole time'_ she smiled and they started looking at the scene, when she saw herself she was shocked _'I totally looked like I have fallen for him'_ she sighed and the producer said "Mogami-san, you did much better than I expected. You really acted like you are in love with Reino" Kyoko faked a smile and said "thank you so much" the producer nodded and said "the next scene will be our last shoot for the MV, well, now excuse me" with that Producer Ichigo walked towards the director and started discussing about the last scene.

After few minutes Kyoko was ready for the last scene. She was wearing a simple white dress which was till her knees, it had light floral designs. She had a shoulder length amber wig.

After the set was ready, Kyoko and Reino were instructed on how to act. Kyoko was about to walk towards the set when the producer said "ano, Mogami-san, I know I am asking too much, but can you cry after the car hits both of you, not loudly but just a silent cry is enough" Kyoko stiffened but she just nodded, she didn't knew how to act now.

Kyoko walked on the set, she closed her eyes and whispered "right in front of me is the person I love" she breath deeply and the director shouted "ACTION!" Kyoko's eyes opened and she saw Reino 'ah, he came, Ren...' Kyoko waved her hand, Reino looked at where she was standing across the street. He scratched his neck and looked at the red tulip which was in his hand, he smiled and ran towards her.

Kyoko saw Reino running towards her, she smiled warmly and was about to say something when Reino said while giving her the ring and tulip "Will you be my girlfriend?" Kyoko was surprised, _'I wish for this moment to remain forever, Ren I love you too'_ she nodded and hugged him, her hug made Reino to loose his balance, they were both on the road. Kyoko looked at him with a warm smile and love in her eyes, Reino was shocked _'is she really acting?I-I...what is this?'_

Kyoko tried to pull Reino towards the safe side, but they were both hit by the car. Kyoko and Reino tried to reach for each other but because of the pain they both looked at each other with pain. Kyoko's dress was covered with red color, she looked at Reino with a pure pain in her heart _'Ren...you will not leave me, will you?'_ without realizing a tear fall down her cheek, seeing this everyone in the studio was shocked. Reino looked at her in shock too _'is she really crying?'_ Kyoko smiled painfully and whispered "I-I guess i-it was..." Reino came to his senses and completed his dialogue "o-our destiny..huh" Kyoko held the ring tight in her hand and seeing her close her eyes, unknowingly Reino's eyes watered and a warm tear slipped through his eyes and he whispered "why?...why?..." with that he closed his eyes.

Seeing them act so strongly people in the studio cried silently, even the director and producer had tears in their eyes. Director shouted with a shaky voice "C-CUT! OK!" Kyoko came to her senses again, and she stood up feeling cold because of the red paint. The staff covered her with a towel and said "Kyoko-chan, you really made us all cry. You really are amazing" Kyoko was surprised, but feeling warmness in her heart, she smiled and said "thank you" Reino stood up with a blank face but inside he was confused _'what was that feeling? but...was she really acting?'_ he stared at Kyoko who was busy talking with Producer with a smile and was giggling.

Kyoko was talking with Producer "Mogami-san, you really are a top class actress" she giggled and said "no, it was all thanks to you, because of you I found a way to cry and made it good" Producer Ichigo nodded and Kyoko bowed and said "it was nice working with you, excuse me" the producer bowed a little and said "the pleasure was all mine" with that Kyoko walked towards the dressing room to get changed.

After Kyoko got changed into her usual self, she looked at the clock and noticed at that it was already 5pm. She was surprised by the time and started rushing towards the exit but she heard someone called her name from behind, she turned around and saw Reino. She glared at him and said "what do you want now?" Reino smirked at her and said "well, I need you" Kyoko glared at him more intensely and said "don't joke around" Reino chuckled and said "no, I just came here to say good bye. Hope to work with you again" Kyoko confusingly looked at him and said "I don't have time" with that she started walking but without turning around she said "good bye" with that she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Reino stared in daze for a moment and said "I seriously fell for her, huh? but why did I let her go? tsk" he kicked the wall and said "ah, yes, I already knew that we were never meant to be together, huh? this is so frustrating!" with that he walked towards his dressing room.

* * *

Kyoko rushed towards the exit and saw a familiar car, she also noticed a familiar figure, she smiled happily and said "R-Ren" hearing her voice Ren turned around and smiled "good evening, Kyoko" Kyoko blushed a little but smiled and said "today was really good, but I am sorry that I made you wait" Ren shook his head and said "no, I just came here" Kyoko sighed in relief and they both got in the car.

Ren took Kyoko for a makeover. Kyoko was shocked at this, she looked at Ren and asked "why are we here?" Ren got out of the car and opened the door for Kyoko to come out but when she didn't came out, Ren grabbed her hand and said "we are here to get you ready" Ren pulled her into the parlor and said "Get her ready" the staff working in the parlor bowed and said "yes" with that they grabbed Kyoko and said "we are very happy to work with you, mam" with that they started dragging Kyoko towards the other room for her makeover "R-Ren! we don't have time!" Ren waved her bye and gestured 'I love you'

While Kyoko was getting ready, Ren looked out of the glass window and thought _'she was happy, that means that he didn't harmed her, but what might have happened between them? I am curious, I didn't asked her because I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere because of him, but I will find out soon'_ he looked at time and it was 5:30. His phone rang, he took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was from Yashiro. He answered his call "Hello?" Yashiro on the other line was irritated "Ren! where are you?!" Ren sighed and said "I am driving right now, I'll call you later" with that he hung up, as soon as he hung up there was a sound of someone clearing throat. He turned around and saw Kyoko who was wearing a beautiful tea length dress which was of green color and had a diamond belt around her waist, it was simple but was beautiful. Ren stared at her and didn't spoke a word, Kyoko sighed and said "I knew that it was too much on me" Ren chuckled and said "nope, you are always beautiful, let's go, shall we?" Kyoko looked at him and said "yes" with that they got out of the parlor.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading hope you like it and please, please, please review on what you think about it because it really encourages me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter too, and sorry for my grammatical mistakes!**

 **Ladygraywolf: Thank you for pointing my mistake, I will make sure to improve it! Thanks again.**

* * *

 _While Kyoko was getting ready, Ren looked out of the glass window and thought 'she was happy, that means that he didn't harmed her, but what might have happened between them? I am curious, I didn't asked her because I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere because of him, but I will find out soon' he looked at time and it was 5:30. His phone rang, he took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was from Yashiro. He answered his call "Hello?" Yashiro on the other line was irritated "Ren! where are you?!" Ren sighed and said "I am driving right now, I'll call you later" with that he hung up, as soon as he hung up there was a sound of someone clearing throat. He turned around and saw Kyoko who was wearing a beautiful tea length dress which was of green color and had a diamond belt around her waist, it was simple but was beautiful. Ren stared at her and didn't spoke a word, Kyoko sighed and said "I knew that it was too much on me" Ren chuckled and said "nope, you are always beautiful, let's go, shall we?" Kyoko looked at him and said "yes" with that they got out of the parlor._

* * *

Kyoko and Ren were sitting in front of media, with every main character the press conference started, "Director Shinichi, what is this story exactly based on?" one of the reporter asked.

"Well, this is basically based on the main characters, Akari and Hayato, who were forced to marry each other. They are not in good terms. Akari is a stubborn and strong female, whereas Hayato is arrogant and prideful character, but as they go on living and helping together, they start realizing that they have feeling for each other and start getting closer but Akari's ex-boyfriend Tamaki interferes in their relationship and everything starts to get ruined. After this I am not going to say anything because you will know everything. Please, watch the drama to see what happens next" while the director was speaking Kyoko and Ren had the same thought _'that's exactly what's happening with us now! that Fuwa/Shotaro is interfering so much'_ while Shou was having another thought _'That's what I am gonna do, destroy your life and get what's mine'_ he chuckles, thinking about it.

One of the reporter notices it and asks Shou "Fuwa-san, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Are you happy to play a villain role in this drama?" Shou looks at the reporter and smirks, "well, yes. I think that I will playing important role of leading the drama to the twist. You know, people enjoy watching dramas which has handsome yet sinful villain" The reporters just nodded.

Murasame who was sitting beside Ren, noticed something. He noticed that when Shou was talking, Ren's eyebrow was twitching, he noticed Ren's eyeswere giving a murderous aura. This reminded Murasame something, but he was unable to catch it, he whispered "Tsuruga-san, have we met before? I don't know why but you look similar" Ren flinched at this but still kept his calm face and replied in a whisper "Murasame-san, there are many actors or people who looks similar to me. Many people sometimes get confused. Don't worry, we haven't met before, but it's nice meeting you" Murasame was still suspicious but still he nodded and said "yes, you might be right" Ren silently sighed in relief.

Many question were asked in this whole interview, everybody just answered calmly and soon the press conference was over. Everyone got up from their seats and bowed to each other and then suddenly the director said "I hope the character's roles are ready" everyone said in union "yes!" except... Kyoko, she stiffened at the mention of character. Ren saw this and whispered "don't tell me that your character is not ready" Kyoko smiled nervously and just shook her head, Ren sighed and whispered "don't worry, I'll help you" Kyoko nodded silently and the director cheered happily "I will be looking forward to work with you all. Please, co-operate with me" at this everyone's mood lightened and they cheered "yess!" with that everyone slowly started leaving the conference room.

* * *

Kyoko and Ren were walking towards the car while talking about their character. They suddenly noticed someone which they hated the most 'Shotaro'. Shou was standing near his car, which was exact beside Ren's car. Ren started glaring and asked "what business do you have?" Shou glared him back and said "I am here to take what's mine. Kyoko, get in the car" Kyoko glared at him and said "I am not a thing, Shou, and I am not getting in **your** car" Ren smirked and said "you heard, right? now get out of my sight" Shou gritted his teeth, he grabbed Kyoko's arm and pulled her towards him. Ren was about to punch Shou, but a certain voice stopped him "Fuwa-san! you should not be like this to Mogami-san! she not a thing" Murasame who only saw the scene of Shou pulling Kyoko towards himself rudely, started walking towards them and made Shou to leave Kyoko's arm. Kyoko's arm was hurting painfully. Murasame asked Kyoko with a worried look on his face "ano, Mogami-san, are you alright?" Kyoko looked at him confused and said "yes, I am alright" Murasame turned towards Shou and said "Fuwa-san, you have no right to treat Mogami-san harshly" Shou smirked and said "seems like you are interested in her, eh?" Murasame was surprised for a second, he replied "wh-who t-told you that?!" Ren was shocked at this, his blood was boiling but he said politely "Murasame-san, thank you for everything, then, see you tomorrow" with that Ren and Kyoko bowed and got in the car. Ren drove the car away from them both. Ren and Kyoko could hear Shou screaming "hey! We are not finished yet! coward!" but Ren didn't stopped.

* * *

Murasme who saw Kyoko getting in the car of Ren comfortably made him shock _'is something going on between them, I have saw her ad of Tropic Juice and also the photo of Ren and her, I admired her, but what is this feeling? have I developed feelings for her? no, NO! That's not possible! I am just overthinking it!'_ Murasame was deep in his thought that he didn't noticed Shou, who was watching his all moments, Shou finally said, "hey, do you really have feelings for her?" Murasame looked at Shou. At the word 'feeling' his heart started beating faster but still he made his face serious and said "no, I don't have feelings for her" with that he walked towards his car and drove away, leaving Shou alone.

* * *

Ren who was driving was quite the whole time which made Kyoko uncomfortable "ano, R-Ren, are you angry?" she cursed herself from inside _'OF COURSE! he is angry!'_ Ren didn't responded, he stopped the car in the parking lot and got out of the car, he opened the door for Kyoko to come out. Kyoko came out and they both started walking towards their apartment.

As soon as, they entered the apartment, Ren started walking towards the living room leaving her behind. Kyoko tried to stop him with her arm which was held strongly by Shou, she almost forgot that her arm was bruised, until the pain hit her hard, she whispered "ouch!" Ren turned around and saw that Kyoko sat down on the floor holding her right arm.

Ren rushed towards her and said "Kyoko, are you alright? what happened?" she smiled weakly and asked "you are not mad, are you?" Ren shook his head and said "I am mad at myself, I am mad because I let you be touched by that Fuwa in front of me, I am mad because I was not able to protect you, I am mad because I was not the one who protected you, I-" he was interrupted by Kyoko "you don't have to be mad at yourself, though you were not able to protect me but you will help me to frame the character, won't you?" Ren looked at her in her eyes and picked her up bridal style. He made her sit down on the couch and said "show me your arm" Kyoko showed him her arm.

Seeing the bruised arm Ren got more angry and said "I won't let that b****** live peacefully" Kyoko was shocked she placed her left hand on his shoulder and said "Ren, you don't have to do it. It's not that major and if you create something idiotic scene in front of everyone, there will be a major problem" Ren looked in her eyes and said "how do you expect me to be quite, Kyoko. Seeing the one I love hurt like this I-" Kyoko cut off his sentence and said "the one you love is quite strong" Ren placed his palm on her cheek and said "you will never change, will you?" Kyoko smiled and said "nope" Ren smiled sadly and said "let me treat your bruise" he got up and brought the first aid box. He started applying some medicines on it.

After a while he got up and said "let's make your character, together" Kyoko smiled and got up "yes, let's do it"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter, and please, review on what you think about it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for my grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 _Seeing the bruised arm Ren got more angry and said "I won't let that b****** live peacefully" Kyoko was shocked she placed her left hand on his shoulder and said "Ren, you don't have to do it. It's not that major and if you create something idiotic scene in front of everyone, there will be a major problem" Ren looked in her eyes and said "how do you expect me to be quite, Kyoko. Seeing the one I love hurt like this I-" Kyoko cut off his sentence and said "the one you love is quite strong" Ren placed his palm on her cheek and said "you will never change, will you?" Kyoko smiled and said "nope" Ren smiled sadly and said "let me treat your bruise" he got up and brought the first aid box. He started applying some medicines on it._

 _After a while he got up and said "let's make your character, together" Kyoko smiled and got up "yes, let's do it"_

* * *

*SLAP* the sound was echoing in the room, "how dare you do this to me?! can't you understand? I. Don't. Want. You" Kyoko said with a raging voice, Ren was annoyed, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face and whispered "listen, girl, I am not a puppet to do as YOU want, got it?" he pushed her away harshly and smirked "I never said I wanted you in the first place" Kyoko's eyes widened and the shock was seen on her face clearly, Ren walked towards the vase which was kept over a table, he stopped near the table and said "do you know what happens to the people who are too stubborn" he pushes the vase and a loud crashing sound echoed "it breaks into several pieces" with that he leaves Kyoko alone in that room.

* * *

"CUT! OKAY!" at this the two actors sighs in relief, Kyoko sits down on the near chair and sighs heavily, she rolls her sleeves up and look at the bruise which was caused by Shou the other day and it was hurting because it was the arm which was held by Ren a minute ago. Ren rushes towards Kyoko and asks "are you alright?" Kyoko smiles and say, "yes, I am! you were cool as always" Ren looks at her arm and frowns "it is hurting, isn't it?" Kyoko notices what Ren was talking about and replies "not really" Ren frowns more, he sighs and says "Kyoko, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have grasped your arm too hard.." Kyoko smiles softly "Ren, it wasn't your fault. You were in your character and so was I, don't worry it will be alright"

Murasame was watching both Kyoko and Ren _'why do they look similar to that perverted couples? no, it's not possible! Tsuruga-san is much gentler and woman's guy and on the other hand that Heel bastard was quite arrogant and horrifying. Talking about Kyoko-chan, well, she is as kind and naive as an angel and on the other hand Setsuka-san was...well, sexy and blunt, but why is it_ that-' Murasame was interrupted by Kijima "looking at them again, huh? don't worry, Kyoko-chan is very nice to every one but that guy always sticks to her no matter what! you should have seen her when she was in her 'Natsu' look, damn! that girl is so hot" Murasame looks at Kijima and the thought hits him _'that's right! she has played Natsu in Box R, Natsu and Setsuka-san look a little just a little bit alike, then can it be?'_

Kijima waves his hand in front of Murasame and speaks "oi, Murasame-san, do you like Kyoko-chan that much?" Murasame crashes out of thought and blushes a little "it will never happen" Kijima laughs and starts shouting "did you hear that everyone? Murasame-san likes Kyoko-chan! con-" Murasame interrupts him with an annoyed yet blushing face "I do not! stop spreading rumors!" at this everyone starts laughing in the studio except for three people, Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro.

Kyoko stare at Murasame and whispers "please, let this be a joke" Ren sighs and fake a smile "I think I need to keep my guard up, huh?" Yashiro, on the other hand gulps and battles in his mind _'this isn't good!are those people trying to kill themselves? no, Ren you can't let your anger out! Kyoko-chan! what should I DO?!'_

* * *

Evening time~

* * *

Murasame was walking towards his dressing room, when he sees Kyoko and Ren standing outside Kyoko's dressing room, he hid himself near behind the wall and starts hearing the conversation "Kyoko, are you sure you don't need to visit the doctor?" "Ren, I am totally fine, the bruise will heal up soon" " no, I will pick you up at 8 in TBM, after your work is over" "R-Ren, you don't have to!" "Kyoko, if we don't treat the bruise then it will leave a mark and it might damage your acting carrier" "R-Really?! Okay! I will meet you at 8 near TBM" "good, and please, don't stress yourself" "but-" "no buts, I don't want you to do that" "but it will affect your health and you have a bad habit of not eating properly, you can even fall ill an-" Murasame's eyes widened when he sees something unexpected, Ren kisses Kyoko and says with a chuckle "this is how I can make you shut up" Kyoko' face becomes red as tomato.

Murasame sighs in disappointment, he scratches his neck and starts walking towards his dressing room, Kyoko was shocked seeing Murasame walk passed them, Ren turned at what Kyoko was looking and his eyes widened "Mogami-san, I will be going then" "yes, Tsuruga-san, thank you for your help" Murasame chuckled sadly and whispered "I heard everything already"

It was 8;15pm and Kyoko and Ren were sitting opposite to the doctor. The doctor smiled and said "there's nothing to worry about, the bruise will heal up after a week" Ren sighed in relief and said "thank you doctor" with that they both leaves the hospital.

While driving towards home, Ren noticed that Kyoko has fallen asleep but he was having a bad feeling "have I forgot something?" he whispered to himself, he shooks his head and whispered "never mind"

* * *

Next Morning~

* * *

~Today's top news, Kyoko an amazing actress who has performed as Mio in dark moon and Natsu in Box R is having an affair with Murasame Taira who was rumored to have a rebellious past, can you imagine that?" other news reporter chuckles and replies "A newbie is already having an affair is quite surprising but I can't even imagine this two as a couple" the reporter laughs and asks "why is that?" "you know, the girl is really innocent but the guy is having a rebellious past. isn't it hard to imagine? but I guess, the heart is the one responsible for that, when it comes to love people just fall for the person whom they desire" both the reporters laughs "it's okay, they do suit each other anyway, let's continue this after a little break"

* * *

 **AN: OMG! what will be Ren's reaction? what will happen to Kyoko? hope you like it and please, review on what you think about it!and sorry for writing a short chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I am sorry for updating so late and also am sorry for my grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 _~Today's top news, Kyoko an amazing actress who has performed as Mio in dark moon and Natsu in Box R is having an affair with Murasame Taira who was rumored to have a rebellious past, can you imagine that?" other news reporter chuckles and replies "A newbie is already having an affair is quite surprising but I can't even imagine this two as a couple" the reporter laughs and asks "why is that?" "you know, the girl is really innocent but the guy is having a rebellious past. isn't it hard to imagine? but I guess, the heart is the one responsible for that, when it comes to love people just fall for the person whom they desire" both the reporters laughs "it's okay, they do suit each other anyway, let's continue this after a little break"_

* * *

Kyoko walked in the kitchen while scratching her head, she took a cup of coffee and drank it, she was getting used to this life now. Thinking on today's shcedule she started making breakfast.

After a while everything was ready, she kept two plates of pancakes with two glass of juice on the table and walked in the bedroom to wake Ren up, but she noticed that Ren was already awake, he was holding his phone with wide eyes, he ran his hand through his hair and stood up. With his hand in his hair he called president and asked "boss, what is this news all about?" "I think it is better to make announcement as soon as possible" "what?" "but-" "how can we make all the arrangements in 2 days?"

After 2 minutes, Kyoko knock the door and said "Ren, the breakfast is ready" Ren turned towards Kyoko with a little guilt in his eyes "I will call you back boss" with that he hung up and walked towards Kyoko, he hugged her tightly. Kyoko was confused by his action, she asked, "what happened Ren?" He stood there for a while and said "I believe in you, just get prepared to get married in church in 2 days" Kyoko was surprised, she felt happy yet a little confused and asked "really? so are we going to make announcement of our marriage?" he slightly nodded, he pulled her away gently and asked "are you ready for this? if not I can think about something else" Kyoko looked at him more confused "what do you mean something else?" Ren sighed and said "I don't know how to explain it but I will tell you later after the breakfast" with that he walked out of the room.

The breakfast was quite and was full of tension. Kyoko got up with the plates and put them in the sink she walked back into the hall and asked with hesitation "so, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ren switched on the T.V and pointed at it, and said "this is what I wanted to tell you" Kyoko turned towards the T.V and her eyes widened, she shook her head and said "this-this is not true believe me, I don't have anything going on with Mura-" she was interrupted by Ren, he hugged her and said "its alright, I know that you don't have any feelings for Murasame, I believe in you Kyoko, I will believe in you until the end" Kyoko buried her face in his chest and hugged him back "so what are we going to do about this?"

Ren pulled her away, he kept his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply in her eyes and said "it's up to you to decide, do you want to make the announcement of our marriage or should I find another way?" Kyoko looked at him a little more closely and said "I have decided to announce the marriage" Ren smiled gently and hugged her "Kyoko, you don't know how much happy you have made me today!" Kyoko nodded, she whispered "anything for you, Ren" Ren shook his head and said "it's not for me Kyoko, this is all for your sake, I don't want you or your reputation to be harmed"

* * *

That morning both of them hurried to LME, where everyone in the agency was starring at Kyoko with an amused look and there was many whispers "how did she captured Murasame-san's heart?" "did she sell her body?" "and now she is with Tsuruga-san" "what a shameless girl!" Kyoko was really frustrated with all those gossips, she just wanted to shout and yell "You bitches are all wrong! I never sold my body!" but with Ren beside her she knew that his reputation was very important in public so she kept quite.

Ren and Kyoko were both in president's office, Takarada was starring at both of them with concern look, he finally asked "how did this happened exactly?" Ren answered "we don't know how did this happened but yesterday Kijima shouted that Murasame is in love with Kyoko and at that moment I saw a little flash that came from the other side. I followed that man but he was no where to be found, I also told Yashiro to search for him but for some reason Yashiro failed to find that man too."

President placed his hand over his chin and was in a deep thought, he nodded and said "let's just forget about this and start discussing about the wedding plans" He looked at Kyoko and said "Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san will accompany you for your wedding dress" Kyoko nodded silently and looked at time it was 10am and the shoot was going to start at 11am.

After discussing few things about how the plan is going to take place, Takarada looked at both of them and said "we will give everyone a surprise invitation, till then don't say a single word about your wedding, got it?" they both nodded.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko both walked at the set when they saw a big crowd of reporters, Kyoko stepped back a little. Ren looked at her and gave an encouraging smile. Kyoko nodded and started walking, soon the reporters rushed towards her and started asking question "Kyoko-san, are you and Murasame-san really together?" "did you two kissed?" "are you guys living together?' "are you planning to get married?" "how did you capture Murasame's heart? girls from from all over japan are saying that you sold you body, is it true?" Kyoko was getting dizzy because of the flash light of cameras and also because those stupid questions.

Ren saw the situation and said "sorry, but we are in hurry. Our shoot is going to start soon, we don't want to be late" because of his charming smile all the reporters silently nodded and made way for Ren and Kyoko to leave.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you like it. And please review on what you think about it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: First of all sorry for my late update! Some personal issues came up and I wasn't able to update but hey! here I am! so, don't worry, I will update as soon as possible! again sorry for my grammatical mistakes! Now ENJOY!**

* * *

As soon as Ren and Kyoko entered the set it was clear that everyone in the studio won't treat Kyoko as before, everyone will look down on her. Even though it hurt Ren to see Kyoko like this he took deep breaths and faked a smile just like usual and supported Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at everyone's face and saw a look of disgust, she suddenly had a flashback of how she was treated in her middle school, it made her sad, but she ignored those feelings and took a deep breath, "Good Morning, everyone" everyone looked at her as if she is mad and started whispering "is she gone mad" "yeah, how can anyone say good morning in this situation" Kyoko looked at all of them in amusement and said "why? is it not polite to say greet? if I don't greet you, then you might say that how arrogant I am, it's better to say good morning than saying nothing and since I know that I have nothing going on with Murasame-san then I have nothing to feel guilty" saying this she smiled and walked towards her dressing room. Suddenly, Murasame entered in the studio exhausted "wow! that's such a nasty rumor! ah! good morning!" he got the same look yet for some reason there was a pity in their eyes, Ren looked at Murasame and said "ah! Murasame-san! Good morning, shall we go towards the dressing room together?" at this Murasame got a bad feeling yet he smiled warily and accepted the offer.

Ren and Murasame were walking towards their dressing room when Murasame said, "um..is something that matters Tsuruga-san?" Ren smiled and said "ah, nothing at all I am just disappointed by your careless nature" Murasame looked at Ren confused and asked, "what do you mean?" Ren stopped at his track and said, "because of your carelessness Mogami-san's future will be in danger you know that, right?" Murasame looked guilty and said, "I-I still don't understand what I did wrong because of which all this happened, I, myself am feeling guilty about how anyone could start such rumors?" Ren smiled and said "that's why just because of this I am saying this once, stay away from her or something might happen" with that he bowed and entered his dressing room.

Murasame was still shocked at those sentences, he whispered "what was that? that aura was similar but his face was glowing? It is in front of me but I can't put my finger on it, *sigh* what could that be?..." he scratched his neck and started walking towards his dressing room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ ~

"huh! what a bunch of idiots!

why? Kyoko, just tell me why? why do you love Ren so much? I don't think he is fated to be with you, you are supposed to be mine! and I will make you mine!" with that, the man smirks and starts walking away.

* * *

"ACTION!"

Kyoko was sitting in front of Sho, she was wearing a white dress which was of knee length, she wore a light brown colored wig which was waist length. She was sitting with her legs cross, she looked around uninterested with her cup of coffee in her hand she finally spoke "so, you are saying to get back in a relationship with you again? and what about Hayato-kun?" Sho looked in his cup with a guilty look and said while scratching his neck "look, I am really sorry for what happened, okay?" Sho takes both her hands in his and looks in her eyes "it-it's scary without you Akari, this whole year I realized that I might die without you, and about Hayato, you have to make him understand" Kyoko looked towards his hands and was about to speak something but she was interrupted by a voice "Akari-san?" Kyoko turned around and her eyes widened "Hayato-kun! it's not what you think" without saying a word Ren turns his back and walks away. Kyoko yells at his back "Hayato-kun!" she starts running behind him, she grabs his arm and...

"CUT!, OKAY!"

* * *

Kyoko sighs in relief, she sits down on a nearby chair and takes a bottle kept beside on the table, Ren sits beside her "are you alright?" Kyoko takes a sip of water and says "Ren, I think we should not announce our wedding now" Ren looks at her questioningly, Kyoko looks behind Ren at the strange figure standing far away and whispers "because if we do that now, then the news will just get burst about how I seduced both men and now I am marrying to the Tokyo's best actor, the next day the news will be like ' _Kyoko the seducer is now marrying Tsuruga Ren_ ', so let's keep this thing quite" Ren looks behind him to find something but he saw nothing at all, he looks back at Kyoko and says "if that's what you want then okay, I will talk to President about this so rest assured" Kyoko straightens her posture and closes her eyes for some rest.

Kyoko has a different schedule so she leaves the set, she notices that Sebastian is ready outside with a car, she runs towards it and sits inside the car as soon as possible. She is well aware that someone is following her since morning, but is unable to understand who it is so she let it go.

After working as a Bo, Kyoko change herself in her usual outfit and suddenly she gets a call, she picks it up "hello?...Ren...yes, I am leaving now...TBM...yup I will come down in just a few minutes...see you" with that she hangs up the phone and starts walking out of her dressing room. She stands in front the lift and pushes the button but she finds out that the lift is broken, she sighs heavily and decides to use the stairs.

Since it was night her heels were echoing, Tick Tok Tick Tok but suddenly another echo of shoes starts coming from behind her. She thinks that it will stop sooner or later but she notices that the shoes which were echoing were not of a woman but of man, she starts moving faster and the steps behind her also fasten, and then she hears "Kyoko-chan! why are you running away?" she stops in her track and turns around, she sees a man with a white hat, white shirt with a white coat and white pants (man in white). He has black hair and blue eyes, he smirks and says "Kyoko-chan, I love you why can't you understand" Kyoko looks at him confuse and asks "who are you? and what do you want? you have been following me since morning" the man laughs and says "you are quite brave, aren't you? that's the reason why I like you, you are way different than any other actresses so-" Kyoko's mobile phone rings and interrupts the man, she picks up the phone but the man snatches the phone away and say "ah, so it's Tsuruga Ren, is it?" with that he cuts the call and says "let's have our talk next time, shall we?" with that the man rushes upstairs and the footsteps soon disappears.

Kyoko soon is down, out of the TBM and notices Ren, who just parked his car and comes running towards Kyoko "Kyoko! what happened? who was that man?" Kyoko smiles at him and says "nothing, he was a coworker, when you called the mobile suddenly got switched off and I was unable to call you back that's why he helped me" Ren was suspicious but didn't asked further and said "that's a relief, let's go then" Kyoko nodded and sat in the car, the only thought which was in both of their head was _'Who was that man?'_

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like it! and don't forget to review! bye bye, see ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! btw, has anyone ever got a stalking experience? if yes, please write your experience, Me? well, I have gone through a lot and I know how bad this can be! anyway, ENJOY!**

Its been 2 days after that incident and the strange man didn't show himself to Kyoko again but the fear still lingered in her mind which was making her stay awake at night. Ren was unaware of all this fact because he was in America for his 3-day photoshoot. Everything was neutral but the rumors were still fresh and Kyoko was not worried about that fact but was worried. Today her schedule was very short so she will be home early.

Kyoko was on set shooting since she was ready and Ren was not around Shou, Murasame and Kijima were taking advantage of this. Kyoko was sitting on a chair waiting for her chance to come, Shou sat beside her and placed at cane of coffee on her forehead and said "drink this, it will cool your head" Kyoko slapped his hand away and looked at him with gloomy eyes and whispered in a horror voice "do you want to die?" he laughed a little and asked "what am I? a devil?" She rolled her eyes and said "please, I need to be alone" he flicked his finger on her head and said "do ya know you are getting dark circles under your eyes? are you even sleeping?" She looked at him evilly and said, "mind your own business, will you?" Shou was irritated, he stood up and placed the coffee cane on the chair beside her and said "if you want to drink, drink it" with that he walked away.

Kyoko looked at the Shou who walked away, she suddenly saw something white. She quickly made her face the ground, she was surprised when someone called her "Mogami-san! your shot is ready!" she was suddenly sweating, which made the man worry "Mogami-san, are you alright? do you feel dizzy?" Kyoko came to her senses and said, "huh? ah! no-no! I-I am alright! I was just feeling hot here" the man sighed in relief and called the make-up artist to do some touch-up. Kyoko was getting her touch-up done but the thoughts were still lingering in her head it was like a chewing gum which was totally stuck in her head and was making her go crazy. As the touch-up was done, she stood in the light where Kijima was standing front of her, Kyoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath and whispered, "forget about everything and concentrate on your job" she slapped her face and opened her eyes with a spark in it.

"Mogami-san, you need to open that and after that, you know what you have to do, right?" Kyoko nodded in director's direction and it all started in a second "AND... ACTION!"

Kyoko opened the door which was before and stood there in surprise, she saw Kijima standing with his back towards her, he turned around and saw Kyoko, his eyes widened and whispered "Akari..." a tear rolled down from Kyoko's eye and she whispered, "Daiki, I missed you..." Kijima spread his arms and Kyoko softened her expression, she ran and hugged him tightly and said, "Daiki, why did dad do such a thing? why? why? WHY?!...Urgh" she started sobbing, Kijima was shocked by her acting, he knew she was perfect in things but this was something which he never expected, he controlled his shock expression and looked far in distance and whispered "he just...just had too much on his plate, Mom died and he couldn't handle it that's why he went away from us... that's it" Kyoko shook her head hard and looked at him, she asked again "why...why does hate me so much? tell me! I have been living in such a gloomy place!" she pushed him away and continued "you don't know anything at all Daiki!, I have been all alone even if you were there right beside me you...you just stood there and did nothing! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" with that she sat on her knees, she covered her face with her hands and started sobbing again.

"CUT! OK!" Kyoko wiped her face and everyone in the room was shocked by her acting skills, it was just in one shot, everyone was staring at her. Kyoko took a nearby napkin and cleaned her nose, she walked towards her dressing room and started preparing to go to TBM.

There was a knock on the door, she flinched and asked; scared "who's it?" the response came from outside "it's Kijima" Kyoko sighed in relief and replied back, "please, come in" the door opened and Kijima walked and burst out in laughter, Kyoko was confused "ano, Kijima-san, why are you laughing?" he stopped himself and said, "Kyoko-chan! your acting was so awesome, you made everything clear in just one shot! wow! You are the first woman I have done everything clear in one shot! just awesome, I can't help but feel excited!" suddenly Murasame entered the dressing room and said, "Mogami-san! that was awesome! everyone is talking about you, everyone had goosebumps, they were all mesmerized! I am so happy for you!" Kijima frowned a little and said "why you... yeah! whatever! let's go!" Murasame looked at him in confusion and asked "wh-why? I just came in, let me talk! hey!" Kijima grabbed his shoulder and started pulling him, Kijima smiled at Kyoko and said, "ah, Kyoko-chan, goodbye" with that he closed the door.

There was a moment of silence in her room until Kyoko giggled and whispered, "ah... now I am feeling a little better! she stretched her arms and took her bag and made her way towards the exit.

As she reaches the exit, she sees Sebastian waiting patiently for her, she smiles and walks towards the car and with that, she makes her way towards the TBM.

Kyoko starts walking and as usual, everyone is whispering about her, she smiled and continued walking... there she met her three co-workers, they welcomed her cheerfully as she was feeling that she was feeling better and better she was unaware of the fact that something horrible is going to happen next.

After TBM, she was in dressing room fixing her hair and finally, she opened the door and started walking outside. She took a deep breath of cold air and hugged herself, she whispered, "Ren, please come back fast" she smiled as she looked at the airplane which flew high in the sky, she sighed and started walking towards home.

Meanwhile in airplane~

Ren sneezed and whispered "Kyoko must have remembered me" Yashiro chuckled and said, "you can't live without her, can you?" Ren frowned and said, "you are right but something has been bothering me since that day" Yashiro looked at him confused, "Kyoko said that it was her co-worker but still I can't believe it" Yahiro sighed and said, "Ren, you are getting jealous leave it" Ren shook his head and said "no, there's...there's something wrong" Yashiro nodded and thought _'this guy has a good sense of people, last time he felt something was not right and literally it came true, Kyoko-chan, please be safe'_ he sighed.

Ren frowned deeply and thought _'something is not right at all, Kyoko why did you force me to go to America for the photoshoot, if you wouldn't have forced me I would have been in Tokyo with you, something is wrong, right? you are hiding something from me, why?'_

Kyoko was feeling that she was being followed, she started walking fast and thought _'oh, God, please, help me! someone, anyone...Ren!'_ As she reached the apartment, she got in the elevator, she saw that man coming towards the elevator, she quickly closed the door of the elevator. Kyoko was breathing heavily. Kyoko pressed the button of the floor and sighed in relief.

As the doors of the elevator opened, she saw him again waiting for her arrival, she whispered, "how?" the man laughed evilly, he grabbed her hand and pushed her out of the elevator, she tried to fight back but he was too strong for her to handle, her little minions were of no use today. She was totally helpless. She grabbed her phone and started searching for any number which she could dial and call, but the man grabbed the phone and threw it away.

"Kyoko, why are you doing this to me? you promised me that you will be mine then why did you break your promise?" Kyoko was sweating really badly, "I-I don't know anything, what promise are you talking about? I never promised anyone anything!" the man laughed, he touched her cheek gently and said "you were born to be mine" Kyoko slapped his hand away, she stomped on his leg and ran towards the elevator, thankfully the doors of the elevator opened automatically and there she noticed _Ren._ She whispered, "Ren..."

Ren walked in the building when he saw a man wearing everything in white running towards the elevator, he patiently asked the receptionist about who he was, the receptionist replied calmly, "Tsuruga-san, he is a visitor of your's, he said that he was your best friend and he wanted to meet you" Ren smiled and thanked her, he was confused _'friend? are you kidding me? I never had one except Rick'_ Ren took the other elevator, his heart was beating for some reason and he was unaware of the reason. He heard some noise from the outside of the elevator, the elevator's door opened and he saw Kyoko running towards the elevator, her whole face was pale, her lips didn't had the same rosy color has before it was all pale, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was sweating. His heart stopped, for a moment it felt like the time got still. He couldn't hear anything until he heard Kyoko whisper "Ren..." he saw her in tears.

Kyoko was in tears, _'he is back, finally!'_ as she was about to run towards him, she felt a sharp pain around her waist, she saw Ren's eyes widened but she only heard a whisper "if you can't be mine, I won't let you be of anyone!" that was the time when she realized that she was stabbed on the waist, Ren ran towards her and caught her before she falls on the ground. He held her in his arms softly, he yelled "Kyoko! don't close your eyes look at me, don't do this idiot!" Kyoko smiled at his last words, she slowly caressed his cheek and whispered, "idiot? I...am, ain't...I? but I...won't d-die just..yet" she smiled softly as a tear slowly fall down her cheek.

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys! don't forget to review! see ya in next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey, Guys! thanks for such adorable reviews and am really glad that you always review, but from tomorrow my exams are gonna start so I won't be able to post an update for 2 weeks so I am really sorry for that and also sorry for my grammatical mistakes! _/\\_ anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Ren walked in the building when he saw a man wearing everything in white running towards the elevator, he patiently asked the receptionist about who he was, the receptionist replied calmly, "Tsuruga-san, he is a visitor of your's, he said that he was your best friend and he wanted to meet you" Ren smiled and thanked her, he was confused 'friend? are you kidding me? I never had one except Rick' Ren took the other elevator, his heart was beating for some reason and he was unaware of the reason. He heard some noise from the outside of the elevator, the elevator's door opened and he saw Kyoko running towards the elevator, her whole face was pale, her lips didn't have the same rosy color has before it was all pale, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was sweating. His heart stopped, for a moment it felt like the time got still. He couldn't hear anything until he heard Kyoko whisper "Ren..." he saw her in tears._

 _Kyoko was in tears, 'he is back, finally!' as she was about to run towards him, she felt a sharp pain around her waist, she saw Ren's eyes widened but she only heard a whisper "if you can't be mine, I won't let you be of anyone!" that was the time when she realized that she was stabbed on the waist, Ren ran towards her and caught her before she falls on the ground. He held her in his arms softly, he yelled "Kyoko! don't close your eyes look at me, don't do this idiot!" Kyoko smiled at his last words, she slowly caressed his cheek and whispered, "idiot? I...am, ain't...I? but I...won't_ _d-die just..yet" she smiled softly as a tear slowly fall down her cheek._

* * *

Ren rushed Kyoko to the hospital, he was in total misery. When Kyoko and Ren were in the ambulance Ren held Kyoko's hand and kept on whispering "Kyoko, don't you dare leave me" Ren couldn't hear anything he just held her hand in his shivering one and closed his eyes, praying that nothing would go wrong. Suddenly the doctor in the ambulance asks, "Tsuruga-san, are you alright?" he turned towards the doctor and faked a smile, "yeah..."

It took them forever to reach the hospital, Kyoko was rushed towards the operation theater, Ren looked at her with tears in his eyes. The moment was unable to bear. As Kyoko reached operation theater, the doctors stopped him from coming inside, the red light was on in a second. He just stared at the light, his legs were shivering he quickly sat on the nearby chair and with his shivering hands, he called the president.

Lory was watching a love movie and was screaming like an idiot "NO! WHY? Sh*t! you like to see her suffer, don't you? I-" as he was going to continue his ridiculous screams, Sebastian came with the phone in his hand and said, "Master, it's Tsuruga Ren" Lorry turned around with a confused look and asked, "Ren?" Sebastian nodded, he handed the phone to him and walked out of the room.

Lorry stared at the screen which read 'Ren' he whispered, " I am having a bad feeling about this" he answered the phone, "hello?" he got on sniffing sound which made him worried "Ren? are...are you crying?" at this he finally got the response which broke his heart completely "Boss...Kyoko, she...she is in the XX hospital, she... got stabbed in front of my eyes...and...and I...I *sniff*" Lorry stood up from his seat and said "I will be there in a minute" with that he rushed out of his room, he informed Yashiro about this and both of them rushed towards the hospital.

Ren sat there with his eyes all blank, he was just waiting for them to come so that he can start his revenge _'he is not gonna get away with this'_ Ren thought with rage. He turned his head towards the footsteps which came from his right side. Lorry stop himself on his way, he was shocked by looking at Ren's facial expression, Yashiro ran towards Ren and started asking questions, "Ren, are you alright? how did this happen? are you hurt anywhere? should I cancel tomorrow's schedule? W-" as he was about to fire more question Ren turned his gaze towards him which was cold and he said, "Yashiro-san, do me a favor." Yashiro was surprised by his look, his look sent a shiver down his spine, he gulped and asked, "what is it?" Ren turned on his phone and said "search this person for me, I need to talk to him" Yashiro looked at the photo and read "'Visual stalker, the most psychopathic stalker who will make you dream nightmare' Ren! why do you-" Yashiro was interrupted by President, "Ren, what you are doing is not right. You are a well-known actor of Japan and it might-" Ren cut him off with a harsh voice "I don't care about that sh*t anymore!" this caused the atmosphere to get silence and dangerous "I won't let that b*****d go, I want him to suffer the same pain" Lorry sighed and asked, "do you want to see Kyoko struggle? do want her to hate you? do want her to say that you are a murderer?" at this Ren stood up from his seat and whispered "I am a murderer and I know that you don't have to repeat it" he looked at his hand which were colored by blood, he looked towards Lorry and said, " _even if it cost my career I won't regret it, even if she hates me I won't regret it, because its all for her_ " at this time Lorry was furious he was really mad and he ended up slapping him and said, "Ren, are you out of your mind? you got ready to lose to that guy so easily (Kuon) what did I even expect from you? You don't have to do anything I will find him"

Ren looked down at the floor and burst into tears. He sat down on the chair and was sobbing really hard. Lorry was really sad at this point because he knew that this guy can do anything, he hugged Ren and whispered, "everything will be alright but at this moment Kyoko needs you. You can't just abandon her like that, you have to understand" Ren nodded and continued crying.

Yashiro was really surprised to see Ren this miserable. He knew that Ren never showed his emotion but he never knew that his emotion was this strong and emotional, he was feeling really sad and was unable to do anything. He sighed and thought, ' _how are we going to handle the media now?'_

* * *

After 5 hours~

* * *

It was 11 pm, Ren was still wide awake. The doctors came out of the operation theater and asked, "Mogami Kyoko's guardian?" Ren stood up and said, "yes, that's me. Is she okay?" The doctor smiled and said, "yes, she is absolutely fine, Tsuruga-san. Thanks to Lord that the knife wound was not deep if it was much deeper than it was now than the chances of her being alive was much lesser. Anyway, she is totally fine now, she just needs 3 months rest" with that the doctor removed his gloves and started to walk away when Ren asked, "c-can I meet her?" The doctor looked at the time and said, "no, not now, please come tomorrow at visiting hours" with that he walked away.

Ren sat there with his fingers tangled in his hair. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, all the memories of Kyoko were hitting him like arrows. He massaged his forehead and looked around the hospital. He saw Yashiro sleeping on the chair next to him but he couldn't find President at all, he got up and was about to walk outside but Yashiro grabbed his hand and said, "don't go outside, there are many reporters out there. It will be troublesome." Yashiro looked at Ren with a serious look. Ren stared at him and said, "okay, let me just go to the washroom. I need to clean the blood on me, also I need to change do you a change of clothes?" Yashiro nodded and gave him a black hoodie. Ren took the hoodie and went to the washroom.

Ren came back and he received a call from Resident, he sighed and picked the call up and he could hear the voice of the president clearly

"what is it, Boss?"

"back to Kuon, aren't you?"

"no"

"that little answers are making me confident that you are back in your past again"

"I am not, state your business"

"Hmm, I have caught that stalker"

at this Ren's ears were totally awake, there was a fire in his eyes, "where are you?"

"not telling you"

"OH, COME ON! Where. Are. You?"

there was a silence for few seconds when he said, "in the office"

Ren hung the phone up, he put his hair in front of his face he wore black goggles and put a cap on his head and covered his face with a mask. He stretched his body and whispered, "come on, now it's time for me to play" he put his hands in the hoodie pocket, he looked down and started walking normally.

Yashiro heard the whole conversation and was really shocked, he whispered, "he was totally a different person" he looked at the back of Ren which was walking towards the exit and whispered, "there are many things which I don't know"

As Ren reached the exit he saw many reporters waiting for his arrival, he smirked and without making the reporters realized he walked passed them. Ren saw a familiar car waiting for him, the driver was absolutely Sebastian. He opened the door and sat in the car.

* * *

Ren reached the Office, he opened the door and saw the stalker sitting in front of him tied to the chair. He saw President sitting on the sofa, he asked, "how did you find him?" Lorry just looked at him and said, "hmm, you know I have many connections" Ren started walking towards the stalker. The stalker could feel the dangerous aura of Ren, "who are you? I know you are Ren but why are you hiding your face?" Ren smirked and said, "was Kyoko that scared when you came towards her? when grabbed her hand with a force?" Ren grabbed his arm with hatred, the stalker was in pain **"why did you do it? WHY?"** The stalker was seriously scared as hell and said "I-I-I am the fan, I just want her all to myself and after all, she promised me to be with me a-" Ren looked his eyes, he was striking his fingers deep in his muscles, "when did she promise you?" the stalker was in a very serious pain than before he managed to spit the truth out, "well, y-you see...t-there was a reality show going on and t-there s-she said ' _I will be with you even when I die'_ it felt like she said that to me a-an I couldn't control my fe-" Ren punched his face which made the stalker to fall on the floor.

Ren wore his cap on and said, "Boss, give him to cops before I kill him" with that he put his cap and glasses on and left the office.

President smiled and said, "what a clever boy!"

* * *

 **AN: Guys hope you like it and sorry for such a long update! I know I made Ren look evil in here but I just wanted him to do something bad anyway see ya in the next chapter!Oh, and don't forget to review, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey, guys! good news! I will be updating this story every Wednesday, so, please, please, forgive me for my late update, I am only 15 guys! *cough* anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Next day:~

* * *

Ren was sitting out of the press conference room with his eyes closed. He was making sure that his eyes are as clear as possible and he was also making sure that Kuon won't come out. Yashiro was standing right next to him and he was feeling a dark aura emitting from Ren. He made sure he was as invisible as possible. Yashiro was wiping his sweat time to time.

After everything was ready in the conference room, Ren was called, Yashiro followed him but took his place in the corner where he could see Ren clearly. President was also present at the conference, he had a very serious face which indicated that he was very nervous as well as stressed, he knew that this press conference was not going to be easy at all.

Ren walked in with his face held high and didn't hold any expression on his face this caused chaos in the press conference. President sighed heavily and Yashiro started sweating hard.

Ren looked down and smiled sadly, he looked up at the reporters and smiled and stood silent for a long time. The reporters stopped taking pictures and soon the room was filled with silence. No one was able to say anything nor question anything. Ren bowed deeply, he knew that this was not going to be easy as a result he made his greetings with respect. After bowing, he sat down opposite to reporters.

The reporters were about to ask questions but Ren interrupted them and said, "Before answering any questions, I would like to say this that I am also a human who love, hate and get jealous, but I would like to ask a question to you, how do you feel when you are with your belove?" The reporters started whispering, one of the reporters said, "I forget myself, I never remember that I am a journalist" the other said, "I just never want to let her go, it breaks my heart to see her away from me" there were many answers which made the president smirk.

Ren smiled and said, "I...feel that I will lose her any moment" this sentence made everyone shocked, they almost forgot that they were sitting in the press conference with Japan's superstar Tsuruga Ren. They were so immersed in the topic of love that they forgot to question Ren. But this sentence made everyone come out of their love world.

Ren continued, "I am walking on a very thin road which will get torn at any moment, I fear that if I am not with her I will become someone else" he raised his left hand and said, "I am married to Mogami Kyoko, she was almost murdered yesterday night" The reporters started scribbling and typing madly, Ren got up from his chair and continued, "The rumors about Murasame -san and Kyoko were all false, that day Kijima-san was only teasing Murasame-san and in that studio there was one reporter named Kurosaki Hiroshi who sneecked in the studio, he took some photoes and also recorded the seen which cause havoc in the country. People started to look at Kyoko with a different view and I saw her walking in a stress. I was very worried and started thinking what to do, but the time I found the solution this accident happened with her"

Ren stood straight in front of reporters and said, "I" he paused and continued in a pleasant voice yet it was dangerous, "request you all to look into the matter more thoroughly and then and ONLY THEN show it to the public. I am afraid that your lack of research might destroy someone's life" this sentence made everything reporter's fault and soon all the reporters started feeling guilty. They held their head down in guilty and nobody dared to speak anything.

Ren bowed deeply again and with his face held high he walked out of the conference room. The reporters looked at the back of Ren until he was already out of the conference.

President smirked and thought, _'what a perfect way of turning the tables'_ the president chuckled silently.

The reporters were now clueless about what to do and what not to do. Their minds were blocked but soon they decided on one thing, with guilt they started typing and scribbling.

* * *

Ren rushed to the hospital because he got a call that Kyoko was awake now. He opened the door of the room where Kyoko was. He saw her trying to take water but was unable to reach, she was soaked in cold sweat because of pain.

Ren rushed towards her and hugged her tightly, this made her injured body suffer, she groaned, Ren pushed her lightly away from him and said, "I...I am sorry, are you alright? does it hurt? I will call a doctor" with that he gave her the glass of water and was about to dash out of the room but Kyoko stopped him by holding his coat's sleeve, she looked at him in the eyes and said, "I am alright, I...I just want you to stay here with me" after the words were out of her mouth she wanted to die of embarrassment, she started stuttering, "I-I mean, you..no we- urgh! what am I saying?!"

Ren's eyes softened and he sat next to her on the bed. He took her hand in his big ones and started caressing it, he said in a very low voice, "from now on you are not allowed to leave me" at this Kyoko blushed, without saying anything she just nodded.

Yashiro who was watching the scene from outside wiped his tears and smiled, "everything is...*snif* fine now"

"Yeah, I am happy that they are fine now"

Yashiro was startled, he looked beside him and saw Kanae standing beside him, he saw her smile like a goddess. He slapped himself in his mind and thought, _'stop yourself Yukihito'_

* * *

The next day the news was spread and the whole country was in chaos.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey, guys! I was on the plane, as a result, I wasn't able to update yesterday, I typed this chapter while I was on the plane, the way to the US was very long and boring it took me 22hrs to reach New York!**

 **Crazy4Animation: I am very glad that you always enjoy my fanfics and always gives me an energetic review which always makes me smile and it also encourages me to write more, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Grayladywolf: I am very glad that you pointed out my mistake, I will make sure to not to make it again! It really encouraged me to write a chapter better and without mistakes, but if you do find some don't forget to review it, I will surely correct it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Anyways, again, sorry for my grammatical mistakes! ENJOY!**

* * *

"As the news was released, everyone in Japan was shocked. The news was searched maximum by the netizens. The news was in the air in Japan, even the elders were shocked by this, Kyoko was 18 so she had every right to get married but this news was unexpected.

Meanwhile, Shoko was walking towards her apartment where Sho was still asleep. She sighed very heavily but empathizing herself she opened the door of the apartment. There she found Sho asleep on the couch. She sighed again; she started waking him up, "Sho! Get up…Sho! SHO!" On the third time Sho got up, he stretched his body and asked, "What's the time? *yawn*"

"Shoko sighed again and said, "Its 8 am, we have to go to TBM for your interview at 10 am, go take bath"

Sho got up while scratching his butt and went to the bathroom.

Shoko sighed and took a mug of coffee to make herself comfortable. She sat on the couch while drinking coffee; she opened the magazine and she saw Kyoko and Ren in a very intimate posture. Ren was wearing a black shirt, its chest buttons were open, Kyoko was in a sexy white dress, it was backless and she had a black haired wig which was messy and was making her very attractive.

Kyoko's hand was on Ren's bare chest while his hand was on her backless back. Both were looking at each other like they were very hungry for each was already surprised with the photo but soon she wanted to kill her. The headlines were [: They loved each other so much that they got married] Shoko almost spit her coffee, _'Kyoko…and Ren got…MARRIED?! Oh, no! this is bad, if Sho heard about this he will surely destroy his career'_

She took a deep breath and started reading further, [Kyoko was almost murdered yesterday, fortunately, the criminal has been caught and there is no danger anymore. She is hospitalized in 'We Care Hospital' the conference which was held with Ren yesterday was live, the people who didn't see it can repeat it on every news channel at 2 pm.]

After reading this Shoko was feeling dizzy, she was about to read further but was stopped by the opening of the bathroom door, she quickly closed the magazine and said, "S-Sho, you are…out?"

Sho looked at her with suspicion and asked, "did something happened?" Shoko was shocked by the sudden question, she hid the magazine behind her and asked, "no, why?"

Sho walked towards Shoko and pointed behind her head, with wide eyes he asked, "what's that?" Shoko was confused she turned around to see what Sho was pointing at and soon she realized that she was fooled by Sho, but it was too late.

Sho sneakily picked the magazine which Shoko was hiding, he opened it and the first page shocked him the most. His hands started to tremble violently, he tore the magazine in his hand and said, "what rubbish are you reading! these reporters are just spreading nonsense rumors, do you really believe this?" Shoko regretted the decision of buying the magazine, she never knew that it would result in something like this.

Sho's face was red with anger, he stomped towards the bedroom to wear some clothes. After wearing clothes he stomped out of the apartment. Shoko rushed behind him and she saw him get into the driver seat and drove the car away. Shoko was really worried, she took a taxi and made the taxi follow Sho.

* * *

Sho stopped his car in front of 'We Care Hospital' he rushed to the hospital and asked the receptionist, "where is Kyoko Mogami?" The receptionist was shocked as well as surprised, she shyly said, "she is...on the sixth floor to the right side of..." Sho didn't let her finished, he rushed towards the elevator and found that the elevator was not coming down fast, as a result, he started using stairs.

Shoko rushed towards Sho, she followed him and she called out his name, "Sho! wait for me!" Sho did hear her but he didn't stop for her, he continued to run towards the sixth floor. Shoko was panting hard. When she finally reached the sixth floor she stopped and started breathing heavily. She lost the sight of Sho, she knew that Kyoko was on the sixth floor because she called the hospital while she was in the taxi.

Sho looked at every ward and in the end it was Kyoko's ward. This was private and VIP floor, he found her sleeping soundlessly, she burst open the door which made Kyoko wake up, she lazily opened her eyes and found Sho in front of her. Sho walked towards her and was about to touch her cheeks but a sudden strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked to his right side and found Ren.

Ren blocked Sho with a strong force on his shoulder. They both glared at each other, soon Shoko came into the room and the situation in front of her was very intense. Shoko was sweating and she didn't know what to do. She finally took the courage and said,"Sh-Sho...let's leav-" She wasn't able to complete her sentence because of the sudden start of a conversation between Ren and Sho.

"Leave"

"Why? it's not like you really married to her"

"Are you dreaming? didn't you hear the news today? or are you just playing dumb?"

"There are many rumors in the entertainment industry, your's is one of them"

"Oh? get out of your dreamland, this is the reality?"

"Shut up! you have no right to marry her! I was the one who met her first!"

"Does it even matters? You threw her away, I supported her and now she is with me forever" After hearing these words Sho was about to hit Ren but he was stopped by Kyoko, "Sho! are you here to cause more trouble? yes, it is true that I got married to Ren so what? it is my business and I can handle it very well. Please, don't make me suffer more!"

Sho looked at her with his blood-shot eyes and suddenly he started feeling guilty, he started to regret his decision of leaving Kyoko. He tightened his fist, his veins were visible, he looked down in anger and with all his force he punched the wall, the blood started rushing out of his hand, he gritted his teeth.

The scene shocked both Kyoko and Shoko but Ren remained unaffected. Sho stomped out of the ward with his bleeding hand, some blood drops fell on the ground. Shoko bowed towards Ren and Kyoko and said, "I apologize for causing trouble" with that she rushed behind Sho.

* * *

Sho sat on the back seat of the car, Shoko sat on the driving seat and started the engine. She stopped the car in front of the medical store after taking some medicines she sat beside Sho in the back seat and starts bandaging his hand, she started talking, "Sho why did you hurt yourself, it was impossible for us to get you treated in the hospital as there were many people also the reporters were lingering in the hospital if they find out about this do you know what will happen?" After finishing she sat in the driver seat and again started the engine.

"Shoko... can you drive to a place where no one is present"Shoko looked at the watch and found that it was still 8:30 am, that means they still had time, she nodded and started driving.

"Shoko stopped the car in a very silent place, not even a dog was present there. There was only land and nothing more. Sho stepped out of the car with his eyes totally empty. He lost his balance and fell on his knees, a single tear fell on his cheek he touched his cheek and after looking at his wet fingers he started laughing like an idiot but soon he cried helplessly like a child who just lost his parents.

Shoko closed her eyes and she can only hear the screams of Sho, she has never seen him so helpless in her life, she felt a pain in her heart because she knew that he loved Kyoko but never realized it but she was also guilty because she never stopped him for his wrongdoing. Soon she heard his defeated voice, "Shoko...I...am such an idiot, the diamond was in front of me but I always admired the stones present in front of me and after I realized that stones were not diamonds and the diamond was not stone it was too late"

"Shoko...I lost her miserably"

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading guys! hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey, guys! I am here with the new chapter and as promised I updated it on Wednesday, Thank you for all the adorable reviews hope you keep reviewing! 3 Hope you like this chapter too, also sorry for my grammatical mistakes! ENJOY!**

* * *

After the revelation of Kyoko and Ren, 'My Wedding' shooting was going well, everyone understood everything and nobody dared to talk about it. Murasame and Kijima were still shocked by this news but after thinking about it they never mind it.

After 2 days of rest, Kyoko arrived at the set with Ren, everyone stood there motionless and there was silence. No one knew what to talk about, so, they just stared at Kyoko and Ren. Kyoko gulped hard and stepped forward, she bowed deeply and said, "I am sorry for causing trouble, I know because of me you all have suffered a lot. I will make sure to not to disappoint you in future and hope to get along well"

Kyoko stood in the same position for 1 minute and the pain in her waist started to begin again, she started sweating hard but she endured it. Everyone saw her sweating and walked towards her, "Kyoko-chan, it was never your fault"

"yes, we were the one who should be apologizing"

"you are very innocent, Kyoko-chan"

"Kyoko-chan, we are very sorry"

After hearing so many things she couldn't stop her tears of happiness, she bowed again and said, "Thank you so much" Everyone smiled at her gesture and soon everyone heard the director say, "ok, ok, let's get started and Kyoko-chan, don't stress yourself if you will feel some pain or have difficulties in shooting tell us right away" Kyoko nodded with a smile. Director was satisfied with her response and soon the shooting started.

* * *

After the shoot, everyone started to pack up, Kyoko went to her dressing room and changed herself. As she opened the door of her dressing room to leave she saw Sho with a guilty expression on his face. Kyoko ignored him and was about to walk past him but he stopped her by saying, "Kyoko...I am really sorry for everything that happened in the past and also for 2 days ago, I didn't intend to hurt you also I won't disturb you in your personal life, I won't tell you to forgive me but I have already realized my mistake and I was here to apologize" with that he walked away.

Kyoko was surprised by his attitude, but she just removed the thought of him and walked towards the exit where she met Ren, Ren smiled at her, he opened the car door for her and said, "get in" she smiled and sat in the car.

Ren was driving towards their apartment, Kyoko suddenly said, "Sho met me today" Ren's eyes darkened for a little, he made sure to drive safely, as soon as the red light appeared Ren stopped the car and looked at Kyoko, he held her hand and asked, "what did he say?" Kyoko looked at him and said, "he just apologized for the past and also for the incident which happened two days ago"

Ren's hand tightened on Kyoko's, he averted his eyes and saw that the traffic signal has turned green, he started driving again and this time both of them were silent. Their fingers were mingled with each other which emitted a warm feeling in both of them.

Ren opened the apartment's door, he let Kyoko enter first and said, "don't go outside without warm clothes on, or else you will catch a cold and it won't be good for your health" Kyoko nodded and sat on the couch slowly, she removed her jacket.

Ren continued, "don't even think of getting drunk, also if anyone told you to drink then just avoid it by saying you have an allergy and-" Ren was interrupted by Kyoko's giggle, he looked at her and asked, "what's wrong?"

Kyoko looked at Ren lovingly and said, "Ren, you are not my mom you are my..." Ren smirked and walked closer to her and whispered, "what am I?" Kyoko knew that Ren was intentionally doing this, as a result, she smiled and said, "you are my hubby"

Ren was shocked by this, he was expecting a word called 'husband' but she directly said 'hubby' which made his heart come out of his chest. He bends close to Kyoko which made their nose collide with each other.

Kyoko could feel his warm breath on her lips which made her blush, she wanted to avert eyes but she was drunk by his beautiful black eyes. She heard him whisper, "My dear wife, do you want to kill me by saying such adorable words" Kyoko smiled and said, "I might even make you fall for me again and again"

Ren was totally satisfied with her response and he whispered, "By saying such thing you just made me hungry" Kyoko's eyes widened, she knew what that meant but she was too late to say anything because her lips were already captured by Ren.

Kyoko could feel her body getting numb, the kiss was very gentle yet loving, she stretched her arms and locked it around his neck. Ren smirked, he made her sit on his lap and bit Kyoko's lips. Kyoko opened her mouth because of pain on her lips this gave chance for Ren to enter her mouth. Kyoko was startled but soon relaxed and continued with the flow.

After few minutes they parted and started panting heavily, Ren was very happy. He never thought that such a gem will enter into his life and make his life shine with brightness. Kyoko opened her eyes and looked at the position in which they were in. She was sitting on his lap, his hand was inside her top soothing her waist which she felt on her waist. Kyoko blushed and she heard Ren whisper, "What will happen if Murasame finds out that we were Heel siblings?"

Kyoko giggled and said, "he might die of shock and anger" they laughed and Ren said, "Poor Murasame" Kyoko laughed, she suddenly felt the pain on her waist and said, "let me sit properly, my waist is paining" Ren realized what she was talking about and soon made her sit properly.

After making her sit properly he got up and said, "I will make dinner, you rest here" after hearing this Kyoko started getting scared because of the 'AWESOME' cooking of Ren.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a restaurant, Murasame sat with his friends and was enjoying his food. He was thinking about Ren and Kyoko. All the news which was posted two days ago was still popular on the internet.

His friends started the conversation, "Taira, you might have seen Kyoko and Ren together, right? how do they look?" Murasame looked at his male friend and said, "they look very happy with each other, I am telling you they are totally in love with each other" Murasame smirked while remembering the memories. Suddenly, he remembered their hands mingled together and also the Heel sibling's hand together _'could it be...that...NO! that's impossible! how can a superstar like Ren and a maiden like Kyoko be like that?'_

His friends soon left and Murasame made his way towards his apartment while walking, he was thinking about Kyoko, he smiled after seeing her beauty but then he suddenly remembered Setsuka's face, he joined the face together in his mind and found that they looked very similar to each other, he did the same with Ren and Cain, they also had similar face. He suddenly stopped in his track and whispered, "They are...Heel siblings!"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading this chapter! I will see you on next Wednesday and don't forget to review! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey, guys! I am really mad now because I was about to update this chapter earlier and I was really about to finish writing but suddenly the current was out and I was like "WHAT THE** **FUSH!" and since I was really angry I stomped towards my bed and slept for 4hours! after I woke up I got some energy to write again and started speeding up! Thanks to my hands this chapter was over in 1 hour!**

 **Anyways, Thanks for your adorable reviews! those reviews really encouraged me to write this chapter! Sorry, for my grammatical mistakes! ENJOY!**

* * *

Next day, Murasame was sitting on a chair in the corner, his mind was totally running wild, _'does director knows about this? also, Ren is always nice and charming but is his behavior someone like Cain Heel?'_ As he was thinking about this he suddenly heard whispers:

"Did you see Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san?"

"Yeah, I did see them, Tsuruga-san was so gentle with her. I am really jealous"

"Yeah, and did you see his smile? wow, the way he smiled at her was very different. It was like Kyoko-san is the only one that exists for him"

Murasame heard all the whispers and he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his heart. He never felt like this before because in his past he was a gangster but suddenly having these feelings made him confuse as well as angry. He glanced at his surroundings and saw Kyoko and Ren. They were chatting and laughing. Kyoko's eyes had a kind of shine which she never showed to anyone while Ren was smiling as if nobody existed for him except for Kyoko.

Murasame was very angry but he contained it because he knew that if he said anything the people will only point out his mistake. He knew that they were the Heel siblings but he couldn't say nor do anything. He looked at the script book which was in his hand and pretended like he was reading but that was not the case. He was thinking about Ren and Kyoko.

Kijima was very sharp, he saw every single thing. He smirked and sat beside Murasame, he opened his script book, pointed at a certain line and said, "Murasame-san, can you read this for me? I got something in my eyes so I am unable to see anything."

Murasame rolled his eyes and looked at the line which he was pointing at, he read the line loudly for Kijima to hear, "She doesn't belong to...you" Murasame finally understood what Kijima was trying to say, so, he angrily said, "I never had any feelings for Kyoko-san!" This sentence was only heard by Kijima but since Ren was walking by he heard it too but didn't say a word. He stood in the corner hearing the conversation between them.

Kijima smirked and said, "Murasame-san, the eyes of a human being never lie. Ren is one of them. He is always smiling on the surface but the one that speaks the truth is his eyes if you ever want to become a rival of Ren Tsuruga then keep this in mind" He moves closer to Murasame and whispers so that only Murasame can hear, "you will lose every willpower to argue because of those eyes, his gaze is very dangerous" saying this he stands up and stretches his body.

Murasame was slightly startled and he asked in an angry tone, "how can you say so?" Kijima chuckles and says, "My experience speaks the most" with a smirk on his face he walks away.

Ren heard everything except the whisper, Murasame turns his gaze to look at Kyoko again and saw Ren, he was standing in the corner with his script book in his hand, Ren suddenly turns his gaze towards Murasame. Murasame got startled by his gaze and little fear started creeping in his heart this made him very angry, he gritted his teeth but kept silent.

Ren noticed his action and faked a smile, he sat beside him and started flipping through his script book, Murasame saw him and said in an irritating voice, "What do you want to say?" Ren chuckled and said, "no, I don't, I just like to sit with someone **_very close_** to me" the word 'very close' was expressed more clearly.

Murasame was very irritated, "do you want to taunt me? do you want to say that I am a stupid person who never gets close to anyone, huh?!" while saying this Murasame stood up from his chair and his voice became loud. This made the whole set silent, Ren smiled at him but his gaze was dark, "Murasame-san, what happened? don't you like me to sit beside you? sorry, I will find another seat, there are many seats on the set" with that he got up and walked towards another empty seat.

The people on the set started whispering about Murasame, Kijima saw the whole scene. He frowned and understood what happened, he whispered, "Didn't I warn you?"

* * *

That day Kyoko left first because of her work in TBM, It was already 8 pm and Ren was about to pick her up. He walked towards his car when he heard Murasame call him out, "Tsuruga-san!"

Ren turned around and smiled, "good evening, Mursame-san" Murasame was a gangster in his past so he very well understood the people like him. He knew that this guy was very dangerous because he sensed the real murderous aura on the set of Tragic Marker, the changing of the knife from one hand to another was not a joke. He knew that this guy was not at all easy.

Murasame finally started speaking, "does she know about you real-self?" this question hit Ren like a sword but he still remained composed and asked, "what are you talking about? this is my real self" Murasame spoke unhurriedly, "you were Cain Heel and Kyoko-san was Setsuka Heel, right?"

Ren smirked, somewhere in his mind he knew that Murasame will find out sooner or later, he chuckled and said, "yes, I and Kyoko were Heel siblings. These all was arranged by the director and for some reason, I found this character interesting, as a result, I took this secret mission. I learned a lot of martial arts for that character and after I thought that I was fit enough to accept the character only then did I agree to do the job. Don't think too much about it. Now, excuse me" He bowed and sat in his car.

Murasame watched him leave, he knew that he was lying but he can't do anything about it. He smiled sadly, he kicked the cane in front of him and sworn, "f***!" He sat in his car and let his manager drive.

* * *

Ren was in the car, his eyes were dark and fear filled in his heart, the words spoken by Mursame still lingered in his head, _'does she know about your real-self?'_ these words were like a hammer which woke him up from his sweet dreams. He knew that one day he needs to confess everything to Kyoko, but he never thought that that day would come so close to him.

The traffic signal was red as a result Ren stopped his car. He was thinking of a way to explain it to Kyoko but, he couldn't see any happy ending in it. Suddenly, his phone rang, he answered the phone:

"Hello?"

"Kuon! you married my daughter without consulting me!" this voice crushed his sweet dreams even more.

"Father, I knew that you will get the information from boss"

"Kuon, you! I will be coming to your apartment tomorrow, I am at the airport now!" Ren's eyes widened, suddenly he started panicking, he didn't know how to say everything to Kyoko.

"Hello? Kuon, are you listening? anyways, I will be hanging up now, see you tomorrow son" with that Ku hung up.

Ren was at a loss, the traffic signal turned green and he started his engine again. He now knew that his world is about to fall apart.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! see you in next chapter!**


	19. Apology Letter

**APOLOGY LETTER**

 **Hey, guys!**

 **I a really sorry I wasn't able to update a chapter of the fanfiction 'My Love'**

 **These past few days I was not feeling well. On the morning of Friday, I got a high temperature and which resulted in me having dehydration.**

 **I don't know how this happened as I thought I was fit and fabulous but after that incident, I have been in the hospital and I won't be able to update a chapter for a week. But If I do then it means I am back to normal.**

 **So, for these, I am truly sorry. Hope you won't get angry and keep loving me.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **Azura.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey, guys! I am back! I know I said that I will take one week holiday but I took two weeks, right? SORRY! But hey, I am very thankful for your loving reviews it was very heartwarming! I love you guys so much!**

 **Anyways! I hope you will like this chapter, sorry for my grammatical mistakes! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ren was driving home with Kyoko beside him. Kyoko was confused about what has happened, _'did I do something wrong or something bad happened at his work'_ she was totally confused. Finally, she took a deep breath and asked, "Ren what happened, why are you so silent?"

Ren was thinking about the situation which happened a few minutes ago. He was thinking about how to tell Kyoko the things which he has hidden for so many years. He was thinking so deeply that he forgot that Kyok was with him, he was a emitting dark aura, but the question from Kyoko pulled him out of his thoughts, he turned to her and asked, "hm? did you said something?"

Kyoko frowned her beautiful eyebrows and said, "you are hiding something from me, aren't you? what are you hiding?"

This question caught Ren off guard, he started coughing hard. After seeing Ren cough Kyoko was more suspicious of him, but she didn't say a word instead she turned her head to look out of the window. Seeing her keep silent Ren was feeling more guilty, he had many things which he wants to say but didn't know how to start. He sighed but continued driving.

* * *

After they reached their apartment, Ren and Kyoko both sighed and started the conversation at the same time, "Ren" "Kyoko" Both were shocked and surprised at the same time, they sighed again and said in unison, "you go first" both looked at each other, Kyoko couldn't help but giggle while Ren only smiled helplessly.

Ren looked towards his hands which was entangled with each other, _'Kyoko, will you leave me if I told you my truth, will you walk away without turning back. I am afraid of losing you but I need to tell you this no matter what, I need to tell you because the person you love is someone who isn't supposed to be happy'_

Kyoko looked at Ren and found that something was not right before she could speak anything Ren said something which made her heart jump, "Kyoko I need to confess something" This sentence was enough for Kyoko to understand that this confession of Ren was not going to be easy and light at all. She only nodded and said, "let's take a seat first"

Kyoko and Ren sat down opposite to each other in the hall, Kyoko kept her hands on her lap while Ren kept his hands on the table. Ren sighed and looked towards Kyoko, his deep and sad eyes made Kyoko shiver, she felt her hair rise, her heart started jumping up and down. Before she could calm down Ren said, "I am not Tsuruga Ren"

Kyoko's eyes widened, she was confused as to what he was saying. He continued, "I am not Ren but I am Kuon Hizuri" Kyoko became stiff, Kuon Hizuri was the son of Hizuri couple that means Kuu Hizuri and Julie Hizuri. Her eyes widened more and she didn't dare speak.

Ren smiled sadly and said, "I am also your Corn, When you were little you weren't able to say my name properly, I visited Kyoto with my dad. He was here for shooting, I never liked Japan you know, but after I met you my life changed and I started liking Japan I thought how nice it would be if I remain in Japan forever and destiny did let me remain in Japan forever. My life played a game with me which I wasn't able to recover"

Kyoko listened to his confession very attentively, her hands started turning into a fist, but Ren wasn't able to see her hands because it was hiding under the table. Ren continued, "After I left Kyoto I met a guy named Rick I liked him very much, he was the only man in the world who understood me and was able to be with me, but one day I was caught in a fight with some bad guys. They always called we mixed blood monster, I beat them so hard that I was nearly insane, Rick tried to stop me but I didn't listen to him" As Ren said these things he remembered everything which happened that day, his eyes turned dark and sad.

He smiled sadly and said, "I ran over the street to catch that man I didn't see a car coming towards me, Rick saw the scene and started running towards me he shouted my name, I turned to see him before I could react he pushed me and..." Kyoko looked at him and didn't know what to say, she observed his reaction and saw his face which was totally lost in his thought and his facial expression were very complicated, this was the first time in her life that she felt speechless.

"he..he died, he took the hit of the car for me. Kyoko... I am not supposed to happy at all, I even played with your feelings. I don't think that you will be happy with me, if you want to leave I won't stop you, go..." with that he turned his face towards the right side and closed his eyes.

Kyoko was so angry that she felt like she could burst like a lava, she stood up and said, "you want me to leave? FINE!" she roared and walked towards him and demanded, "look at me! now!"

Ren smiled sadly and slowly looked at her, she was standing in front of him while he sat there without saying a word, _'I knew you will leave me, after all, I don't deserve happiness'_ He stood up and said, "I won't stop you, I know that how much I have played with your feelings"

Kyoko watched him stand to say those words to her, her anger has already reached her limits. Kyoko gritted her teeth and *SLAP* slapped him hard on his face. Ren received her slap and was shocked, his heart ached a lot, he knew that this would happen but the words which Kyoko spoke next was out of imagination, "B*****d! I believed you so much but why did you hold so much pain inside you?! I thought that you loved me and will share your burden with me, but...BUT! you left me clueless! You don't love me, do you? that's why you told me to leave! Where am I suppose to go? You idiot! I love you so much that I am not able to leave you! I HATE YOU!"

Ren saw her tiny face turn Red from anger, she said everything in one breath. She started sobbing hard, Ren was so happy that he wasn't able to express his feelings in words. He hugged Kyoko gently and kissed her head.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around his waist, she buried her face in his chest and after taking the fragrance and warmth of his body she finally calmed down and said, "you won't tell me to leave you again, right?"

Ren smiled and said, "never in this lifetime" Kyoko looked at him with her teary eyes and asked, "what about next lifetime?" Ren chuckled and said, "no, I will never say those words to you ever again in this or next life" he wiped her tears with his thumb and hugged her again.

Ren sighed and said, "Kyoko, you know what?"

Kyoko looked at him and asked, "what?"

He smiled and said, "Every love story is beautiful but our's is my favorite" Kyoko smiled and wrapped her arms around him more tightly.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

 **URGENT NOTICE:** ** _I will be updating two new chapters on Saturday, I think after about three or two chapters the story will be completed! Don't forget to read them_**

 **SEE YOU ON SATURDAY! BYE!**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey! I know, I KNOW! I won't promise anything in future! I had a presentation to prepare! :( Also! I released a story on quotev! if you are interested then please, read it!** ( story/10954084/My-last-breath-is-you ) **this is the link to my story on quotev! It's not a fanfic, just the flow of my imagination!**

 **And sorry for my grammatical mistakes, I wrote this chapter in a rush! Hope you understand!**

 **Also, Thanks for your encouraging reviews! I will treasure them forever! ENJOY!**

* * *

Kyoko and Ren were sitting in the living room, today there was no shooting because the director got an urgent call from his hometown. They laughing and chatting like a common couple, they were talking about their past and their recent days on the shoot.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, they both were confused and started thinking about who might it be. Kyoko got up and walked towards the door to open it.

Ren remembered that it was his parents and wanted to stop her from opening the door but it was too late because the door was already opened by Kyoko, "SURPRISE!"

Kyoko was startled because of the sudden shout. She stood there and looked at the people which were standing in front of her, she smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted by a sudden hug, "AH! Kyoko-chan, I am so happy to meet you!" this person was none other than Julie. She whispered, "Thank you for everything, Kyoko-chan"

Kuu sighed and walked towards Ren, he was satisfied by seeing Kyoko's reaction. Her reaction made everything clear, Ren has already told her everything and she was still living with him even though she knows the truth now, he smiled and thought, _'Kyoko, I am very happy that my son chose you and also that you didn't leave him in his tragedy'_

Kuu patted Ren's shoulder and said, "You did well son"

Ren finally understood that this was all a setup for him to tell her the truth. He chuckled and said, "You are very cunning, old man"

Kuu laughed while saying, "I guess, you can say that" he turned towards Julie who was still hugging Kyoko and said, "Julie, do you want our daughter to catch a cold?"

Julie smiled and let Kyoko go with a slight pat on her shoulder; she dashed towards Ren and hugged him, "Kuon! I have only 3 months to live! I want to see you get married!"

Ren was struggling to breathe, "mom…. You are… strangling me!"

Hearing this Julie let Ren go immediately and said, "Ren you don't love your mother, do you? And look how skinny you have become! Don't you eat? Kyoko-chan must be tired of forcing you to eat!"

Ren sighed and said, "We are already married mom, why do we have to get married again?"

Julie slapped his shoulder hard and said, "Court marriage is different from church marriage! You will get married in 3 months, no matter what!" she turned towards Kyoko and asked, "am I right, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko was really lost in her thoughts; she wasn't hearing anything at all. She was very happy that she got such a beautiful mother-in-law! She was so happy that she didn't even pay attention. Finally, the question pulled her out of her thoughts and she said, "eh? Oh! Yes, yes!"

Ren sighed and facepalmed he knew that Kyoko didn't have any idea of what they were talking about but she still nodded and said yes.

Julie smiled widely and said, "see! I told you! I am right!"

Ren was about to say something but was interrupted by another doorbell. This time nobody knew who it was, Kyoko looked at Ren and he looked at her. Both felt that something was not right.

Kyoko was about to walk and open the door when Ren said, "I will open it"

With that he walked towards the door and opened it, as he opened the door he was shocked, Kyoko looked at his shocked back and was confused. She looked at the door and was shocked too, she whispered, "mother…"

Kuu and Julie heard her say 'mother' and both looked at each other, Kuu knew that her mother was not a right person. He walked at the door and was the first to speak, "Kyoo-chan's mother, is it? Please, come in"

Saena was shocked by seeing Kuu, she was unaware of the fact that Kuu was Ren's father. She walked pass Kyoko and took a seat on the couch. She sat straight and didn't glance at Kyoko and Ren, her eyes were fully on Julie and Kuu. She was confused and didn't understand anything about why they were here.

Julie saw her attitude and smiled; she sat opposite to her beside Kuu. Kyoko and Ren also sat on the couch; everything was silent when suddenly Saena spoke, "Kyoko, you have…disappointed me"

This sentence was enough for everyone to get shocked. Julie smiled and asked, "And may I ask what has Kyoko disappointed you with?"

Saena looked towards Julie and said, "This is none of your business"

Julie giggled sweetly and said, "Well… it is my business because she is my daughter-in-law and I am not that good with someone who insults my beloved ones"

Saena's eyes widened, she looked at Ren and saw him looking at her with coldness in his eyes, she turned her eyes towards Kyoko; she was looking down on the floor.

"Kyoko, is it true? Did Ren really hide his identity? Answer me!" Saena was furious

Kyoko looked at Saena and said with determination, "Mom, he hid his identity because of he of his past, it's not like he deceived me… and everyone is not like…dad"

Saena was little startled by the sudden mention of her husband. She sighed and looked at the ground and started thinking, _'yeah, if he really did wanted to keep her in dark then he wouldn't have told her the truth, but what if… what if... he to'_

Kyoko saw that she was just worried about her, "Mom, Kuon isn't like that. He loves me wholeheartedly and I know that"

Saena looked at her daughter and realized that she had a lot of faith in him, she closed her eyes tightly and sighed, 'You are not going to listen even if I say no, will you?"

Kyoko looked into Saena's eyes and said, "No, I won't"

Saena shook her head and sighed, she looked at the Hizuri couple and asked, "so, when is the wedding?"

Julie and Kuu chuckled and were amazed at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled widely, "Son! It's time for you to start preparing!"

* * *

 **AN: WOAH! Seems like we are gonna get the last chapter next time! I came so far! lol, I am very happy! *wipes tears* Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it and DON'S FORGET TO REVIEW! 3**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Last chapter guys! I have never been in love so It took me quite long to write what is written in the end! I thank all my reviewers for reviewing and making me perfect in my grammar. I started this journey 1 year ago and I am glad that you supported me and made me perfect. I know I have many grammatical mistakes but thank you for neglecting it and reading my fanfiction!**

 **This is the last chapter hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the wedding day of Kyoko and Ren, Kyoko was in the dressing room with her mother. Though her mother was very angry and not at all happy she still kept company to Kyoko.

Kanae was her maid of honor and she was very happy, she got goosebumps whenever she saw her mother but that didn't keep her from talking to Kyoko.

Kyoko was taking deep breaths as she was very nervous, "Kanae, I am so nervous" Kanae sighed and said, "Mo, you are not marrying him for the first time, are you? also, you are not even kissing him for the first time"

Kyoko chuckled and said, "You are right huh?"

After few minutes, Julie came and said, "Time to go to the church, darling" Kyoko looked at her beautiful mother-in-law and couldn't help but admire her. Even though she was much older than she looked she was still as beautiful as she was in her youth.

Julie wiped some tears and said, "you are beautiful honey" after sometimes Kyoko was made to sit in the car and after 30 minutes they reached the church. Kyoko came out of the car and the reporters started clicking pictures of her. She was very pretty and everyone was awestruck.

Kyoko walked the stairs of the church feeling totally nervous. She took a deep breath and walked inside, the doors of the church opened and the music started, Takarada Lory was going to walk her through the aisle, she smiled widely at him and they started walking.

Ren had his hair fixed in a backward direction, she smiled at Kyoko. He saw her coming near her and smiled at her. She was very beautiful and he was very proud of it.

Lory gave her hand to Ren and the ceremony started.

"Do you Tsuruga Ren, take Mogami Kyoko as your wife? do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? will you love her and honor her all days of your life?"

Ren smiled and said, "I do"

The father smiled at turned towards Kyoko "Do you Mogami Kyoko, take Tsuruga Ren as your husband? do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? will you love her and honor her all days of your life?"

Kyoko smiled and said while nodding, "I do"

The father smiled and nodded, "I now announce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Kyoko and Ren faced each other and smiled, he leaned closer and gave her a little peck of a kiss. Everyone present in the church shout in happiness except for one and that was Sho, he just sat there smiling and regretting every day of his life.

After 1 year, Kyoko and Ren had twins and they were very happy with each other. Kyoko smiled in every moment of her life, one secret about Kyoko Ren didn't know was that she always wrote a journal.

* * *

 _Dear Kuon,_

 _I am sitting on a chair where I like, the sun is shining brightly on you three lovely people and I can't help but adore you all. I wake up every morning early so that I can see you all cuddled together._

 _I very thankful to you because you made me stand on my own in every single moment. You never let me fall and I had, I am and I will always admire you and love you._

 _I know this sentences of mine really feel cheesy but I just can't help it. I have lived all my good days with you and will live my good with you, I want to see our children grow up side by side with you._

 _I don't know what would have happened to me and you if that day I would have left you. I still am not good enough for you and I know it and I can't help myself. I am sometimes childish but I know that you will always make me mature and will support me even if no one in this world would stand behind me._

 _Kuon... Thank you for everything, everything you have ever done to me. My only wish in this lifetime will be to grow old with you with hand in hand._

 _Oh, no! You are getting up. I need to stop now because I can't reveal my secret just yet, I want to gift it to you on your 80th birthday!_

 _My love for you will always be alive...always._

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, again sorry for my grammatical mistakes and thankyou for reviewing, I know this chapter was a lot shorter but I didn't what to write at all, also, if I did write a little bit more, I think I would have ruined it.**

 **Thanks once again and hope you will keep reviewing!**

 **See you!**


End file.
